Verdade ou Desafio?
by IsahPucca1010
Summary: Sequela de 'Quer ficar comigo' - Todos começam a jogar verdade ou desafio... várias concequencias / Truth or Dare ;D
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo ;)**

**Ela gira e gira, até um ponto pára. Olha pra mim, meu coração dispara. Ela me obriga a falar o que eu nunca falaria, ela me obriga a fazer o que eu nunca faria... **

**Eu paro por um instante e fico pensante. Quero sair. Mas não, não posso ir... muito longe... não. Desistir agora? Nem pense! Quero acabar com isso nesse instante. E agora, diante dos meus olhos, a minha vida sendo revelada...**

**Pois, vamos começar, recomeçar... Tudo igual! Isso não pode me atingir! Não posso mentir, diante de muitos... Seria uma catástrofe, ela é cruel e maldosa, suja e venenosa! Não podemos desistir e sim resistir! A resistência é a mais forte!**

**A pessoa hesita por um momento, bem concentrada. É difícil sim, mas já passa. Vamos lá! A pessoa olha pra mim, ve que eu estou sem jeito. Abre a boca e...**

**- Verdade ou desafio? -**

**Depois de tudo rolar... Voltamos a girá-la, aquela inútil e estupida garrafa.**


	2. Era bem melhor

**Oi gentee ! =D Voltei com mais ideias ;)**

**Eu diria q vai ser os mesmos personagens de Quer ficar comigo?**

**Seria um bela sequela ;D**

**Como todos sabem, Pucca e Garu ficaram juntos, Cagol e Justin também, Bruna e Neh tb e M. Amanda e Deh tb *-* ;D**

**Só q agora eles vão entrar num jogo de verdade ou desafio... Bem 'interessante' ;-O**

**Começando agora (a fanfic)**

**...**

**COMEÇANDO AGOORA**

**...**

**aff**

**Dias depois ...**

**Segunda-feira**

**Ual mais um dia de tédio, mais um dia de anotação na agenda por tarefa não feita (de matemática), mais um dia de reclamações, mais um dia de... ah você sabe, mais um dia de aula.**

**Eu não esperava que iria ser tão chato assim, antes eu gostava de encontrar com minhas amigas, pessoas importantes ... Mas agora, está ficando cada vez mais chato.E o Garu?Em 4 horas encontro com ele 15 min... ¬¬' só recreio e saida... **

**Chego no colégio...**

**"Pucca, tah bem atrasada hoje heim!" - Carla. "Ai eu sei, meu relogio é ruim ;P" - Eu. "Mesmo assim... agenda.." "AFF." Q vontade de dar um murro XD**

**Pego minha agenda e entrego pra ela, junto dou a estúpida agendinha... mas nem vejo...**

**5 min depois ...**

**"Pronto, pode ir pra sala." - Carla.**

**Ahh que droga, eu pensava q ela num ia dexa eu ve a 1ª aula =/**

**Eu subo e entro na sala...**

**"Atrasadiinha heim..." - Penny. "Num enche o saco."**

**Sento na minha carteira e pego minhas coisas, com o maior sono.**

**aff 1 aula de história é pra acabar! Imagina 2 seguidas ¬¬'**

**Eu fico olhando pro relógio, parece que o tempo não passa quando é aula de história. Dá uma raiva, depois tem geografia ainda, ÔÔÔÔ Téééédio...**

**"bla bla bla bla bla bla da hist. grega bla bla bla bla, da guerra de num sei quem contra bla. BLA BLA BLA" - Prof. de hist...**

**Recreio ...**

**"UUUFFA" - Bruna. "Nuss, geografia e hist num dá." - Eu "Tenso ¬¬' " - Cagol.**

**Chegando na cantina...**

**"Bruna onde você perdeu o BV?" - Eu. "Num jogo de verdade ou desafio." **

**"\o/ q massa XD " - Eu. "Nooss faz tempão que nós num joga verdade ou desafio ! Vamo combina com o povo de joga ?" - Cagol. "Ta, mas onde?" - Eu. "Tem festa sábado no colégio, num sei o que é... Mas tem !" - Bruna. "É meeesmo XD" - Eu. "É lá mesmo! Vamos chamar o povo ;D" - Cagol. "Cadê a Amanda?" - Bruna. "Acho que ela ta na sala..." - Eu.**

**Nota do autor: Quero anima mais isso ok's? vamo pra frente, vamo chega no dia XD, vocês já intenderam ... A bruna perdeu o BV num jogo de garrafa... E elas vão jogar XD ...**

**Vo coloca no próximo capp**

**;D**

**bjs **

**~Isah Rock**


	3. Calling the people

**Capp 2 - Eu disse que ia anima mais ... Eu num vo direto pra festa(maratona), elas tem que chamar o povo ainda então ... ENJOY**

**Sexta-Feira...**

**Recreio**

**"Gente, vamos chamar o povo pra jogar hoje, tem que ser agora! Num vamos perder tempo!" - Eu. "É mesmo, depois num tem como." - M. Amanda.**

**Nós começamos a procurar as pessoas escolhidas para o jogo...**

**Chegamos na Ching e na Isah ...**

**"Amigaaas *-*." - Ching. "Oieee." - Isah. "Oii gentee ^^' No dia lá da maratona que vai ter , gincana sabe ? Então , nós estamos chamando o povo pra vir jogar verdade ou desafio com a gente..." - Bruna. "É ... o jogo da garrafa." - Eu. "Ahhh, legaal, eu topo!" - Ching. "Eu também! Só que tem que ter meninos..." - Isah. "É ... nós estamos chamando, agora nós vamos chamar as meninas, só depois os meninos..." - Bruna. "Mas bruú, num seria melhor nós vermos com os meninos primeiro? Vai que acontece de nenhum querer ir ? Daí fica feio pra nós..." - Eu corto a . "É mesmo, fica feio porque daí só vai uns 2 meninos e um montão de meninas!" - Eu. "Uhum, é difícil chamar meninos." - Ching. "Tá, então vocês já estão confirmadas né? Vocês vão?" - Bruna. "Sim sim." - As duas falam juntas. "Ok's." - Eu.**

**Nós andamos sem rumo...**

**"Aff, quem agora?" - Eu. "Um menino." - Bruna. "Vamos no Deh..." - A M. amanda é cortada pela Bruna. "E o Nehhh XD" - Bruna. "Uuuuu , ok, vamo lá." - Eu. "Cadê a Cagol?" - Continuo. "É mesmo, ela sumi..." - M. Amanda é cortada novamente ... "Gente, gente genteee! Já chamei um montão de pessoas!" - Cagol. "LOL Quem?" - Eu. "Quantas?" - Bruna. "Nuss um montão!" - Cagol. "Ah, mas queem? To curiosa!" - M. Amanda. "O Neh, o Deh, o Luiz Fernando, o Felipe Raone..." - Ela é cortada. "Isso é, todos os meninos bonitos do colégio... XD" - Eu. "Yes ü.ü " - Cagol. "Chamou o Garu?" - Eu. "Naao, eu num achei ele =/" - Cagol. "Uhm, então vamos procurar *-*" - Eu. **

**Nós começamos á descer as escadas da área verde...**

**"Mas, gentee... E as meninas?" - M. Amanda. "Noss, é mesmo XD" - Bruna. "Beleza, vamos chamar as meninas agora." - Cagol. "Nós já chamamos a Ching e a Isadora ... Agora é as meninas da nossa sala." - Eu. **

**Começamos a procurar,, e procurar ... Até que achamos algumas ...**

**"Oii, Camilaa XD Juliee, vocês querem jogar verdade ou desafio no dia da maratona ?" - Bruna. "Tem meninos?" - Camila pergunta. "Se tiver eu topo." Continua ela. "Tem siim, fica sussa, tem um montão de gente já. Vai chamando o povo ok's? Vai ser no dia da maratona, o lugar que vai ser o jogo nós temos que ver ainda." - M. Amanda. "Olha, nós podemos fazer assim, ficar esperando o povo em frente o colégio, quando todo mundo aparecer nós vamos pra outro lugar!" - Cagol. "É isso então!" - Eu. "Ótimo, então tá... Você vai Julie?" - Bruna. "Sim, vou sim ;D" - Julie. **

**Começamos a procurar mais, e mais...**

**Jenn e Carolziinha *-* (n é a jess nao, a jess é outra [é a jéssica] essa é a Jennifer.)**

**"Genteee, querem jogar verdade ou desafio na maratona ?" - Eu. "Verdade ou desafio? Aquele jogo de perguntas?" - Carolzinha. "É! O da garrafa sabe? Querem jogar?" - Bruna. "Ah... tem muita gente?" - Jenn. "Sim, um poquinho... ^^' " - Amanda. "Ok, eu topo, e você Carol?" - Jenn. "Ah. Vou jogar também *-*" - Carolzinha. "Ta, mas espalha tá bom?" - Cagol. "Ta." - Uma delas falam...**

**"Vamos ver ... O GARU! Ele não pode SABER depois de todos!" - Eu. "Nooss, temos que procurar ele agoora." - Bruna.**

**Minutos depois...  
"Garu nós..." - Ele me corta. "Pucca, que história é essa de verdade ou desafio? Você nem me avisou! E ainda chamou o Luiz? Nossa heim." - Garu. "Eu ia te chamar agora! Calma, não é o fim, ta bom?" - Eu. "Ta, eu jogo, só que eu num quero consequencias idiotas ta bom?" - Garu. "Consequências? Desafios você quer dizer?" - Cagol. "Aff, é a mesma coisa Carol ¬¬'" - Bruna. "Ahh num é caroool! É Cagol!" - Eu. "POOORRA vamos voltar ao assunto ok?" - Cagol. "Tah, então você vai né?" - Eu. "Sim, vou sim, mas eu já disse, eu não cumpro desafios retardados." - Garu. "Mas que tipo de desafio?" - M. Amanda. "Ué fii! Tipo, a pessoa me desafia a beijar outra menina... Como que meu relacionamento com a Pucca fica?" - Ele. "Ahh. ^^' , é só não cumprir ok?" - M. Amanda. "É ué, ou fale que você quer verdade, é mais fácil." - Cagol. "Uhuum, e de vez em quando falar desafio, mas desafio só pede pra gente ta bom?" - Eu. "Tah... Posso chamar meus amigos?" - Ele. "Pode não, deve XD" - Bruna.**

**E o sinal bate ...**

**"\o/ amanhã é o diia XD" - Cagol. "Yes!" - Bruna. "Mas gente, temos que chamar mais meninas..." - Eu. "Ah.. mas eu chamei umas quatro só ..." - Cagol. "Então... ainda precisa de umas 5..." - Bruna. "Uhum." - M. Amanda. "Ta, depois a gente cuida disso..." - Eu.**

**Chegando na sala...**

**"Que aula é agora?" - Bianca pergunta pra mim. "Não sei, mas quer jogar verdade ou desafio amanhã? Na maratona?" - Eu. "Ah, nem sei se posso... =S" - Bianca. "Ah, jogaa pleasee?" - Eu. "Eu.. eu... eu vou ver." - Bianca. "Ta." - Eu.**

**Chega a professora de inglês...**

**\o/ amo inglês *-* (e todos da sala odeiam) [duas aulas de inglês]**

**Com o tempo vou chamando mais gente ...**

**Tiririririririririririririm**

**"Legal gentee, já tah completo, tem mais meninas do que meninos *-* Agora siim." - Eu. "Beleza... Temos que ver o lugar ainda...Tem que ser grande" - Amanda. "É verdade, bem grandão, deve ter no mínimo umas 20 pessoas XD" - Cagol. "É por aí mesmo." - Bruna. "Vamos chamar mais algumas meninas da 8ª?" - M. Amanda. "Ahh não, todas as meninas da 8ª são chatas, só os meninos são legais, chamamos a maioria dos meninos. Só não sei se eles vão, sempre ficam na dúvida =/" - Bruna.**

**... xoxoxoxoxo**

**Ok ... esse foi o 2º capp ;D Próximo eu juro q é o vdd ou desafio ok's? xauz**

**bjs ~IsahRock**


	4. Olho por olho dente por dente

**\o/ é esse o capp esperado *-* ~ boa leituura ;***

Sábado de manhã...

"Ching, me passa o lápis?" - Eu. Ela me dá. "Valeu."

"Ow, que horas são?" - Bruna. "Deixa eu ver..." - Cagol. Ela dá uma olhada no relógio do pc...

"8:00, vai logo gente, eu estou pronta já." - Cagol. "Ai meu Deeus !" - Eu. "PP, vai logoo, só falta você!" - Ching. "É mesmoo, e eu também ^^' " - Isah. "E outra, nós temos que aparecer lá antes dos convidados do jogo =/" - Cagol. "Pior... Quando que começa a maratona?" - Bruna. "9 horas..." - Ching e Isah falam. "Beleza, já estou terminando..." - Eu.

Eu termino de colocar meu tênis...

"Vamos!" - Isah.

Descendo as escadas do restaurante...

"Nós vamos a pé mesmo né?" - Ching. "Sim." - Bruna. "_E ainda temos que chamar o Garu na casa dele ainda..._" - Eu falo baixinho. "Noossa, mas tá muito cedo gentee!" - Cagol. "Uhum, daí nós chegamos lá e ele ta dormindo ainda." - Isah. "Eu nem duvido." - Ching.

"Tchau pai!" - Eu. "Tchau, vocês não querem ir de carro?" - Pai. "nããão..." - Todas dizem. "Nós vamos a pé mesmo ^^ " - Ching.

Começamos a andar na rua em direção do colégio... É meio longinho =/

"Ótimo, não esquecemos nada?" - Eu. Elas começam á se olhar. "Não..." - Todas.

Minutos depois...

"Bla bla blaa..." - Bruna. "Oww, alguém trouxe a garrafa?" - Cagol. cri cri cri

"Meu Deus, nós precisamos de uma né gente! Como que nós vamos jogar o jogo da garrafa SEM a garrafa? ¬¬' " - Cagol. "Vishh..." - Eu. "Ah sei lá, a gente arranja outra coisa pra fazer a garrafa gente..." - Ching. "Mas Ching! O mais legal é a garrafa ;'(" - Cagol. "Ai tá boom, vamos procurar..." - Ching.

Começamos á vasculhar em tudo qualquer rua ... Até que achamos uma...

"Uhuul acheeei!" - Isah. "\o/ legaaal!" - Cagol. "Então vamos..." - Eu.

Chegando no colégio... Já tem umas pessoas lá, mas ninguém que vai jogar o jogo da garrafa =/

"Aff meo, viemos mais cedo á toa!" - Algumas falam. "Calma gente, é por isso que nós estamos aqui mais cedo esqueceram?" - Eu. "Éééé! Viemos aqui para ESPERAR nossos jogadores!" - Cagol. "Que sangria!" - Ching.

Sentamos no chão em frente o colégio...

Alguns minutos depois...

"Aiin, que tédio!" - Bruna. "É verdade." - Isah. "Aff tá bom, vamos tirar um pouco do tédio... Vamos ouvir musica! ;D" - Eu. "Uhuuul *-* Bota restart!" - Bruna. Pego meu celular...

Restart - Lembranças

_Naquela tarde era você e eu_

_Parece estranho mas não sei bem o que aconteceu_

_Passou tão rápido eu mal podia respirar_

_Com tanta coisa na cabeça e nada pra pensar_

_E eu quero te levar (te levar daqui)_

_Pra outro lugar (não sei pra onde ir)_

_E são lembranças que o tempo não pode mudar_

_Foram promessas que a gente fez sem pensar_

_E no final é de você que eu vou lembrar_

_Se eu te dissesse que o mundo não pode parar_

_E mesmo longe é com você que eu quero estar_

_E no final é com você que eu quero estar_

_[...]_

E nós cantando juntas, todas *-*

Começa a chegar o povo ...

"A lá a Bianca... Vamo lá fala com ela." - Eu. "Vocês chamaram a Bianca?" - Ching. "Sim Ching, não tinha muitas meninas, tivemos que ir pegando qualquer uma XD" - Cagol.

Chegando lá...

"Bianca você vai?" - Bruna. "Vou aond... A tá, eu num vou não =/" - Bianca. "Affff por que?" - Eu. "Ah, porque não!" - Bianca. "Ashh tá bom..." - Cagol.

Segundos depois...

"Veja pelo lado bom, menos uma pra competir XD" - Isah. "Aff." - Ching.

Voltamos em frente o colégio e sentamos no chão...

"Coloca outra música..." - Ching. "Coloca Paramore então." - Bruna. "Ta bom." - Eu.

Todas começam á cantar juntas ... [modo imbromeition =D]

Paramore - Brick by Boring Brick

_[...]_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Para pa para pa para_

_[...]_

"PARA PA PARA PA PARA! UHUUUL" - Eu, a Bruú e a Cagol cantando juntas...

Vai chegando mais gente...

"Juliee! Jenn! vão jogar?" - Cagol. "Não... Nós num podemos =/ Fica p/ próxima ok?" - Julie.

"¬¬' ta booom._Porra._" - Isah.

"Veey, desse jeito ninguém vai jogar !" - Ching. "É mesmo! Só vai sobrar a gente =/" - Bruna.

"Meo, certeza que a maioria dos meninos vão jogar ü.ü" - Cagol. "Vamo ver néh..." - Eu.

Perguntamos pra maioria das meninas... Quase nenhuma vai jogar... Umas diziam que não, outras diziam que ia ver se dava, outras diziam que talvez jogaria... Que raiva!

"Ótimo! Ninguém vai!" - Isah. "Calma! Temos nós ainda... E nem falamos com os meninos ainda. Paciência ok? Essas menininhas, frufrus são burras. Pensam que a vida é só ficar o dia inteiro fazendo suas obrigações! Temos que nos divertir de vez em quando..." - Eu. "É, só que elas não pensam assim né..." - Bruna.

Minutos depois...

"Aí vem o Garu!" - Ching. "Ótimo, ele com certeza vai jogar ;D" - Cagol.

Ele chega até nós.

"Então, que hora vai começar o jogo?" - Garu. "Não sabemos ainda." - Isah. "Meo, num sabemos nem se vamos jogar!" - Cagol. "Por que?" - Garu. "Quase todas meninas que nós convidamos desistiram!" - Ching. Bruna assentiu. "Mas ainda temos nós não temos? E os meninos?" - Garu. "É, só que só nós vai ficar chato... De meninos só tem você..." - Isah. "Err nós nem sabemos se é só ele anta! Nem conversamos com os meninos ainda!" - Cagol. "Uhm, mas acho que os meninos vão jogar sim... Eles nunca ficam de fora!" - Garu. "É mesmo! E falando nisso o Felipe tah vindoo." - Cagol.

Chegando nele...

"Vai jogar?" - Garu. "Oque?" - Felipe. "Verdade ou desafio." - Eu. "Ahh vo siim ;D Onde que vai ser?" - Felipe. "Num sabemos ainda =/" - Isah. "Hm... Tah, que hora?" - Felipe. "A hora que nós acharmos todo mundo." - Garu. "A maioria desistiu =/" - Bruna. "Por que?" - Felipe. "Sei lá também, só as meninas." - Cagol.

Vai chegando mais gente... Alguns meninos desistiram também...

Chega o Luiz F.

"Nós vamos jogar verdade ou desafio daqui a pouco... Você vai?" - Eu. "Sim, onde?" - LF. "Nós vamos ver ainda." - Bruna.

O Garu começa a encarar o LF. Um fica olhando pro outro, com cara de cú. (XD)

"Ó! Não comecem!" - Eu.

"_Idiota..._" - LF murmura. "O que você disse desgraçado?" - Garu. "IDIOTA!" - LF. "Vem aqui que você vai levar mais porrada!" - Garu.

¬¬' Aff

Os dois começam a brigar...

O Luiz da um chute no estômago do Garu... Todos começam - BRIGAA BRIIGA!

"GENTEEEE! Vocês dois parecem duas criancinhas de 5 anos!" - Eu. "Segurem eles!" - Eu continuo.

O Garu dá um murro na cara do Luiz que dá outro murro na cara de Garu.

"Há! Agora que o Luiz aprendeu a lutar?" - Yuri. "Pois é." - Justin [o Justin tá no jogo...]

Eu seguro o Garu...

Um fracasso ¬¬'

"Aii meu Deus!" - Eu. "Me larga Pucca!" - Garu.

Os dois começam a se bater meeesmo, um chutando o outro...

"Ninguém vai separar?" - Cagol. "Bem que eu tentei!" - Eu.

Até que o Luiz Fernando dá um chute bem naquele lugar do Garu...

"AAAII KCT! ." - Garu. De tanta dor ele cai no chão.

"UHUUL o LF ganhoo dessa vez =O" - Justin. "Aff." - Garu. "IDIOTA!" - O LF abaixa e grita na cara do Garu. "Vai á merda! Eu ainda te mato piá!" - Garu. "Aff Garu, chega!" - Eu.

Eu o ajudo a levantar..

"gente! Nós viemos aqui pra jogar ok? Aff! Essas criancisses... Ninguém merece!" - Ching.

Horas depois...

"Ótimo, já achamos o lugar gente!" - Eu.

Vamos jogar: Eu, Garu, Cagol, Bruna, Ching, Luiz Fernando, Maria Amanda, Felipe R., Deh e o Neh, Justin e Isah... só.

"Onde vai ser?" - Luiz F. "Amm, atrás do colégio... Depois da maratona." - Cagol. "Nooss, depois da maratona ¬¬' " - LF. "Uhum." - Eu. "Bem tardão." - Ching.

MARATONA

Fomos todos separados em equipes...

AZUL - Bruna, Ching e Deh

AMARELA - Cagol, LF e Z.

VERMELHA - Garu e Neh.

VERDE - Eu, Felipe R. e Isah.

ROXA - Maria Amanda e Justin.

Passei a maratona inteirinha IRADA!

O Garu não parava de falar com uma menina da sala dele. . AFFFFF

Isso me irritou muito

"AHHHH Que meeerda!" - Eu. "Que fooi?" - Isah. "Aii naada!" - Eu. "Afffew me conta!" - Isah. "Tah boom! Olha ali na equipe vermelha." - Eu aponto com o dedo. "Uhm? Oque que tem?" - Isah. "AHH você não vê nada de ANORMAL?" - Eu. "Amm..." - Isah. "Olha pro Garu." - Eu. "Onde que ele... Achei." - Isah. "tah vendo algo estranho?" "Ai meo, ele só tá falando com uma menina, deixa de ser ciumenta!" - Isah. "¬¬' Ele tá vendo eu conversar com algum menino?" "Amm nooope." - Isah. "Lógico! Ele nem ta olhando pra mim!" - Eu. "hehehe. Mas você não está mesmo ..." - Isah.

=/

Depois da maratona...

A Isah vê eu indo na direção do Garu.

Ela me segura...

"Oww, pega leve... Num briga com ele não." - Isah. "Pode deixar :" - Eu.

Quando me levanto...

"...PP!" - Alguém grita. Eu paro e viro...

"Oooi? Quem me chamou?" - Eu. "Eu." - O Felipe. "Ahh ^^' Oi..." - Eu.

"Heim, onde que vai ser?" - Felipe. "Espera... Vai chamando o povo pra mim, que eu já ia chamando... Mas vai ajudando também... Vo arranjar um lugar ok's?" - Eu. "Tah." - Felipe.

Todos começam a ir na quadra festar...

A Professora começa a falar os resultados...

-Equipe Amarela em 5º lugar

-Equipe Roxa em 4º lugar

-Equipe Vermelha em 3º lugar

-Equipe Verde em 2º lugar

-Equipe Azul em 1º lugar.

Aff, ficamos em 2º lugar ...

Chego no Garu.

"..._a é, é... XD tchau então._" - Quando ele se vira, bate de cara comigo.

"Amm, quem era a va..." - Eu sou cortada. "A vaa? Era a Vanessa ^^' É uma amiga da minha sala." - Garu. "Uhm... tah e sobre o que vocês estavam conversando?" - Eu. "Am ... eu ... uh..." - Garu.

"?" - Eu. "Ahh por que você quer saber?" - Garu. "¬¬' Me fala!" - Eu.

"Ai ta bom, eu tava contando pra ela por tudo que eu já passei na minha vida ¬¬' E sempre você apareceu lá pra me salvar." - Garu.

"*-* Que mais?" - Eu. "Ahh, ele contou os dela também... mas, eu nem prestei atenção. XD " - Garu. "Uhm. Ta bom. Vamos procurar o lugar pro jogo." - Eu. "Ah... vamos." - Garu.

Algum tempo depois...

Chegando lá fora...

"Felipe, cade o povo?" - Eu. "Ah eles já estão chegando." - Felipe.

"Quem tá faltando?" - Ching. "Um monte de gente ainda." - Eu.

"Eu procuro." - Garu. "Vou com você. Vocês esperam aí." - Eu.

Chego na quadra...

Luiz Fernando conversando com a Cagol. Bruna falando com o Neh, Maria Amanda falando com o Deh. Justin falando com Yuri...

"Aff, olha só os pombinhos ¬¬' Vamos chamar a Cagol e o Luiz." - Garu.

"Olha Garu, NADA DE BRIGA!" - Eu grito.

"Affew tah bom." - Garu.

Chegando láh...

"Ow vocês dois... Vamos jogar?" - Garu. "Uhuul, acharam lugar?" - Cagol. "Não..." - Eu. "Sim..." - Garu.

Cri cri cri

"Sim ou não?" - Luiz F. "Não!" - Eu. "Sim!" - Garu.

¬¬'

E o tempo passa, já chamamos todos... XP Quero que o jogo chegue loooogo!

Chegando lá fora...

"Beleza... Vamos procurar o lugar." - Ann.

Procuramos em todo qualquer lado .. Nada... Até que..

"Genteee, achei um lugar perfect *-*" - Cagol.

"Onde?" - Todos.

"Dentro da casinha!" - Luiz Fernando.

¬¬'

"Dentro da casinha." - Garu. "Aham, cabe todo mundo mesmo, ¬¬'" - Eu. "AFF num cabe ninguém!" - Felipe Raone. "Cabe umas 5 pessoas... Quanto que tem aqui?" - Ching. "5 pessoas? Ash." - Eu.

"Tem ... vamos ver - só... 12 pessoas." - Isah.

"Ahh meo, num dá." - Bruna.

E vai ficando mais tarde.

Minutos depois...

"Ah meo eu desisto!" - Neh.

"eee mas vocês são pamonhas mesmo!" - Eu.

"Aii por que nóis num joga em qualquer lugar meesmo?" - Bruna. "É mesmo..." - Todos começam a falar. "AHH ta boom. É que eu queria que fosse bem emocionante -.-' " - Eu.

Atrás do colégio...

"Ótimo, vamos ficar presos aqui a noite inteira!" - Ann. "Aii nada a veee!" - Eu. "Ow tem como sair siim, pulando o muro!" - Garu. "¬¬' " - Ann.

Sentamos no chão...

"Cade a garrafa?" - Deh. "Ta aqui." - Eu.

Eu pego a garafa e coloco no centro do círculo que nós todos fizemos...

"Quem começa rodando?" - Ching. "Eu!" - Felipe.

Ele põe a mão na garrafa e gira bem forte...

"Quem irá lhe impedir..." - Isah. Todos olham pra ela... "de verdades que nos matam por dentro... que nunca foram reveladas... e... ter que revelar em um simples jogo, mas não se preocupem, ainda tem coisas piores pra escolher do que a verdade, o desafio." - Isah.

"OOOlhaaa, a nossa poeta XD" - Ann. Todos batem palmas. "ü.ü " - Isah.

E a garrafa para...

Bruna |- Cagol...

"Ammm... Verdade ou desafio Carol?" - Bruna. "Vishh... DESAFIO!" - Cagol.

Todos ficam em silêncio...

"Ótimo! Eu desafio você a... Ficar abraçada com o Justin por 3 rodadas!" - Bruna.

"Oh God..." - Cagol.

Ela se aproxima de Justin e eles se abraçam.

"UUUI." - Todos gritam.

"Eu rodo agora!" - Garu.

Ele roda a garrafa.

Ann |- Felipe

"Verdade ou desafio?" - Ann.

"Desafio!" - Felipe. "Eu desafio você... a... Roubar uns legumes das irmãs!" - Ann.

"aff ¬¬' " - Felipe.

Ele se levanta e vai até lá.

Pega umas alfaces e volta...

"Pronto." - Felipe.

"Eu agora!" - Luiz Fernando.

Ele roda a garrafa.

Luiz Fernando |- Garu.

Vish...

"(6) Entããão... Verdade ou..." - Luiz fernando é cortado. "Desafio!" - Garu.

Eu olho pro Garu com ódio nos olhos. Ele olha pra mim.

"Beleza, Garu eu te desafio a... amm... _hoje é sábado né? _" - Luiz Fernando. Alguém fala - é -

"Vai logo!" - Garu. "tah, eu te desafio a cortar o cabelo, bem curtinho. Não agora... Pode ser semana que vem! u.u" - Luiz Fernando.

O Garu gela... e eu também X_X

"Meu Deus mas..." - Eu sou cortada. "Deixa! Eu cumpro!" - Garu. "hehehe. (6)" - Luiz Fernando.

"Minha vez!" - Eu.

Eu giro a garrafa bem forte...

E ela para...

Ching |- Eu.

"Verdade ou desafio?" - Ching. "Desafio!" - Eu. Olho pro Garu... com uma cara de : VINGANÇA!

"Am... Desafio você a... Vish..." - Ching. "Vai logo!" - Deh. "UUi!" - Ann.

A Ching hesita...

"Aff... Sei lá. Desafio você a... Sair daqui por duas rodadas..." - Ching. "¬¬' " - Eu.

Eu me levanto...

"A e falando nisso... Acho que as 3 rodadas de melação da Cagol e do Justin acabaram." - Eu.

"_estraga prazeres._" - Justin murmura... Nem consigo ouvir.

Eu saio e...

Ponto de vista do Garu...

Quero que me deem um desafio terrível!

"Eu quero girar a..." - Interrompo Ann.

"EU!" - Eu.

Eu giro a garrafa...

Ela para...

Eu |- Felipe.

"Verdade ou desafio?" - Pergunto ansioso. "Desafi..." - Interrompo Felipe.

"Ótimo, desafio você a ficar com a Bruna AGORA!"

Todos ficam em silâncio assustados...

"Então tá..." - Felipe.

Ele se levanta...

"Vem Brun..." - Felipe. "Onde você pensa que está indo? É pra ficar aqui mesmo na nossa frente!" - Eu. "A cara, você num falo antes... O desafio já tá pronto." - Felipe. "Aqui!" - Eu.

Ele vira a cara, pra falar alguma coisa...

"_Cara chato._" - Felipe murmura, quase inaudível.

Ele se senta...

A Bruna se aproxima dele...

O Neh bufando de raiva...

"Ué fi, é pra isso que serve Verdade ou desafio! Quebrar o coração dos outros!" - Eu digo olhando pro Neh.

Felipe e Bruna ficam...

Demora mais de 30 sec..

Quando eles acabam...

"Dexa eu roda a garraf..." - Ching é interrompida...

"Minha vez!" - Luiz Fernando.

Nós dois vamos nos aproximando... Cara a cara, com muita raiva no rosto. Começo a rangir meus dentes...

Olho por olho dente por dente...

**(8) Supermassive black hole (8) [Ouça, fica mais emocionante! N to querendo copiar crepúsculo, mas é q a música é muito mara *-*]**

Ele roda a garrafa...

Cagol |- Eu.

"Garu?" - Cagol. "Desafio!"

"Desafio você a... ficar abraçado com a Ching por 1 rodada!" - Cagol.

Eu chego perto da Ching e a abraço...

"PP pode vir!" - Ann.

"Eu vou pegar algumas coisas pra botar fogo aqui pra iluminar... Eu tenho esqueiro..." - Deh.

Ponto de vista da Pucca.

Chego lá...

"O que aconteceu sem mim..." - Dou uma olhada em volta, procurando o Garu.

E infelizmente acho... Ele junto de Ching... Abraçados...

Ninguém merece :(

"Que porra é essa?" - Eu.

"É que... O Luiz e o Garu estão competindo!" - Ching.

"Não estamos COMPETINDO!" - Os dois gritam.

"AHHH Eu que vou rodar agora essa merda de garrafa!" - Eu.

O que adianta? - Eu penso.

Eu giro bem forte...

Coincidência, eu que vou perguntar... ;P

"Quem que desafiou o Garu a fazer isso?" - Eu. Todos apontam para a Cagol.

"Eheeeee ^^' " - Cagol.

Eu |- Ann.

"..." - Eu. "Desafio!" - Ann.

"Desafio você a dar um beijo bem demorado no Justin!" - Eu.

A Cagol olha pra mim com uma cara de quero te matar -

"_Tudo que vai vooolta._" - Falo só pra ela ouvir.

"Ou... Vocês dois já podem se separar." - Felipe. Ele aponta para o Garu e para a Ching.

"EU!" - Luiz Fernando.

Ele gira a garrafa.

Bruna |- Cagol.

"verdade ou desafio carol?" - Bruna. "Desafio!" - Cagol.

"Eu desafio você a fazer uma pergunta pra alguém." - Bruna. Todos ficam confusos... Até eu ;s

"_Isso vale? _" Ouço alguém falando.

"Vale." - Garu.

"Tah bom. Eu vou perguntar para a... PP." - Cagol.

"Manda!" - Eu. "É verdade que você ficou com o João Lucas ou bem conhecido como GÃO?" - Cagol.

PQP!

"Não! Eu não fiquei com ele! Ele apenas perguntou, só que eu estava com o Garu." - Eu.

[PS: Eu tirei isso da história... ^^']

"Ah então quer dizer que se você não estivesse com o Garu você ficaria com o 'Gaum' " - Bruna.

"NÃO!" - Eu.

"Ah... Eles se merecem! São dois panacas!" - Cagol.

"E você fica quieta sua IDIOTA!" - Eu. "Não fico não!" - Cagol.

Vira a maior zona. Nós todos começamos a se bater.

"Essas idiotas vão começar a brigar agora?" - Luiz Fernando.

"Quem você tá chamando de idiota? Retardado!" - Garu.

"A PUCCA!" - Luiz Fernando.

Eles também começam a se bater.

"E você seu puto! Você merece apanhar por beijar a minha Bruna!" - Neh brigando com o Felipe.

Todos começam a se bater...

**~~~..._-_(())====+++^^^^^´´´´´´[[[{{{[[[[{{ **

**E assim acaba o capítulo -**

**=O Todos brigando.**


	5. Hysteria

**Volteii =P**

**((();;;::;;:::/}}}}]][[[[[=+_+_*(**&¨&¨%$^^**

No outro dia... (Domingo)

O despertador toca e eu acordo...

Tiririririm

"Argh!" - Eu.

*Dando um soco no despertador*

"_Ninguém merece..._" - Murmuro.

Me levanto e vou até o espelho...

Vejo vários hematomas no meu corpo... A maioria estão nas pernas e na barriga. Eu levei um soco de baixo do olho, está bem inchado.

A briga ontem foi bem feia...

**Flash Back **

Levo um grande soco na barriga, devolvo um chute bem afiado nas pernas da Cagol.

"Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Meu Deus!" - Uma irmã fala de longe olhando pra nós.

Todo mundo pára a briga.

"FUDEEEU!" - Alguém.

A irmã desce as escadas atrás de nós. Todo mundo foge.

Eu começo a correr, vejo que todo mundo está pulando um grande muro. Pulo também.

Um fracasso... Me arrebento no asfalto.

O Garu e o Luiz Fernando param e vem me ajudar.

Os dois vem um do lado do outro...

"Sai daqui!" - Garu. Eles começam a se empurrar.

Olho pra trás.

"AHHHHH Parem vocês dois! Vocês que causaram isso tudo! Não aguento mais isso!" - Eu grito. Eles entre-olham.

O Luiz olha pra cima...

"Vish, vamos logo que a irmã está vindo!" - Luiz.

O LF me pega por um lado e o Garu por outro.

Eles me levam pra casa...

**Fim do Flash Back...**

Eu me arrumo e coloco uma blusa de manga comprida por causa dos hematomas...

'Pff, ainda bem que hoje eu não trabalho de tarde! Estou moida!' - Penso.

*Descendo as escadas*

'Aiin, ta todo mundo olhando pra mim! Odeio isso.'

"Pucca! O que você fez no rosto?" - Pai.

'Sabia'

"Ah, é que... Eu..." - Eu gagueijo. Realmente não sei o que responder.

Ele chega mais perto...

"Eu... eu estava torcendo pro meu grupo lá e daí todo mundo exagerou. Sem querer alguém me deu um soco, mas está tudo bem. ^^' " - Eu.

"Tudo bem? Quem foi?" - Pai.

"Aii, não sei! Tinha muita gente. Esquece isso agora pai." - Eu.

Eu olho pra porta, o Garu chega.

"Hm..." - Pai.

Eu vou atender os clientes.

"O que vocês vão querer?" - Pergunto um pouco acima do tom. Odeio pessoas que vem comer de DOMINGO. Tenso.

"Blah blah blah..." - O cliente.

Eu anoto. Quando vou sair para ir em outra mesa, o Garu aparece bem na minha frente.

"Ah!" - Eu assusto. "O que você quer?" - Continuo.

"Como nós estamos?" - Garu. "Como assim?" - Eu. "¬¬' Nosso relacionamento." - Garu.

:3

"Não sei. Vou pensar sobre nós..." - Eu. "Não! Não tem nada desse negócio de pensar! Fale agora!" - Garu.

"Fica esperando!" - Eu.

Eu deixo ele lá e vou em outra mesa.

"Ah qual é? Fala! Se não eu mesmo decido." - Garu.

"Ammm, você mesmo decide? Vá em frente!" - Eu. "Puccaaa, precisamos conversar." - Garu.

"Depois." - Eu.

Eu atendo as pessoas e rapidamente olho pra trás.

Ele está se sentando numa mesa.

Passo por Dada.

"Dada, hoje fica por você. Estou muito cansada." - Eu. "Mas..." - Dada. "HAAM!" - Eu. Ele vai bufando.

Eu me sento na mesa do Garu.

Ele fica me olhando sériamente escostado em sua cadeira e de braços cruzados.

Eu corto o silêncio.

"Amm, então... O que você quer conversar?" - Eu.

Depois de alguns segundos ele cruza os braços em cima da mesa.

"Eu... não sei. Você com certeza está muito brava comigo." - Garu. "_E você ainda tem dúvidas?_" - Murmuro desviando o olhar.

"É sério Pucca. Eu te amo, só que... Eu fui um idiota ontem. Você não tem noção do ódio que eu tenho pelo Luiz Fernando." - Garu.

"Por que esse ódio todo? Só porque ele me pegou primeiro que você?" - Eu digo rindo.

Ele revira os olhos.

"Não, ah... um pouco disso também. É igual eu e o Tobe. Nos tornamos inimigos do nada. _ Não foi do nada mas..._ Então. Somos inimigos." - Garu.

"Ahaam, um disputando quem me pega primeiro... Aff." - Eu.

"O que foi aquilo ontem?" - Garu. "Olha... Uma grande histeria tomou conta de nós XD" - Eu. "Concordo. Veeý, você viu? Todo mundo mas, todo muuundo tava brigando!" - Garu.

"Será que a irmã viu que éramos nós?" - Eu. "Nahh, acho que não. Ela é ceguinha hehe." - Garu. Eu sorrio.

Nós entre-olhamos...

"Então... Estamos juntos ainda?" - Garu. "Isso depende de você Garu." - Eu saio da mesa.

Ele fica olhando pro chão..

*-* Cutee XD

"_Pucca espera_!" - Ele grita de longe.

Eu olho pra trás.

'Eu te amo' - Ele diz bem baixinho. Só com o movimento dos lábios.

Eu me viro..

Tenho 100% De certeza que ele me viu sorrindo ;P

Horas depois...

Entro no orkut...

Um depoimento do Luiz Fernando.

- Escuta essa música, combina muito com ontem ;P

**Hysteria - Muse**

_It's bugging me / Isso está me aborrecendo_

_Grating me / Me irrintando_

_And twisting me around / E me torcendo todo_

_Yeah I'm endlessly / Sim, eu estou infinitamente_

_Caving in / Desmoronando_

_And turning inside out / E virando do avesso_

_'Cause I want it now / Porque eu quero agora_

_I want it now / Eu quero agora_

_Give me your heart and your soul /Dê-me seu coração e sua alma_

_And I'm breaking out / E eu estou me libertando_

_I'm breaking out / estou me libertando_

_Last chance to lose control / Última chance para perder o controle_

_Yeah It's holding me / Sim, isso está me envolvendo_

_Morphing me / Me modificando_

_And forcing me to strive / E me obrigando a lutar_

_To be endlessly / Para estar infinitamente_

_Cool within / Frio por dentro_

_And dreaming I'm alive. / E sonhando que estou vivo_

Ouça no youtube - /watch?v=oYWklAV_cwQ

**Pequeeeno ;P**

**Mas... é isso. Ainda não acabei a fanfic naao. Nem sei como vou acabar ela ;s dê ideias pra mim XD COMENTE**

**R&R**


	6. Quer ficar comigo ? 2

**Descuulpa pela demora ^-^'**

**Eu comecei a fazer outra fanfic. ... N se preocupem, eu não esqueço das minhas fanfics pendentes... é que eu to muito sem idéia... To de férias, e nada ta rolando. Bem, vo tenta termina essa fanfic o mais rápido possível ;p**

Nossa, eu briguei com todo mundo ! ;S

Elas são todas falsas ! Nunca esperei isso da Cagol. Eu brigo com a Cagol, brigo com todo mundo! Aiin, queria tanto alguém aqui do meu lad...

*alguém está batendo na porta.*

"_pucca me deixa entrar._" - Alguém me chama do lado de fora.

"Quem é ?" - Eu.

"_Aahh abre logo_."

Eu abro a porta. Garu

"Garu ? O que você tá fazendo aqui ?" - Eu.

"Vai me deixar entrar ?" - Garu.

Eu faço um sinal pra ele entrar. Ele entra.

"Meus tios não te viram entrar ?" - Eu digo quase sussurrando.

"Não." - Ele.

Um momento de silêncio.

"Tá... E o que você quer ?" - Eu.

"Nossa... Você está insuportável." - Garu.

"¬¬' Responde ! Você ainda não respondeu." - Eu.

"Ué, quero falar com você. =B" - Garu.

"O.O" - Eu.

"?" - Garu.

Segundos depois ...  
"Ahh minha vida tah um inferno." - Eu.

"Por que ?" - Garu,

"Aiin, eu briguei com todo mundo ;S" - Eu.

"Ah... Isso não é problema. Daqui uma semana, uma vai ta lambendo a outra XD." - Garu.

"õ.O... amm... Duvido." - Eu.

"Tah bom então, é o que vamos ver." - Garu.

Eu me sento na cama, ele senta também do meu lado. Eu posso sentir meu rosto queimando.

"Amm, então." - Garu diz um pouco envergonhado. "Eu não briguei com você..." - Garu.

"M-Mas eu briguei." - Eu.

"¬¬' Por que ? Só por que eu abracei a Ching? Ninguém merece." - Garu.

"Garu, nós tínhamos um trato, não se lembra ?" - Eu.

"Sim, mas eu perdi o controle =/ " - Garu.

Eu coloco a mão na perna dele e olho em seus olhos.

"Eu te perdoo ;)" - Eu.

"Hm, valeu." - Garu. Ele deita sua cabeça no meu ombro. Eu fico mais vermelha ainda.

De tarde...

Estou caminhando sozinho no shopping até que o Gão chega.

"E aí... Tudo mal ? Ouvi falar que vocês quase morreram na porrada ontem." - Gão.

"Não... Eu não, a Cagol !"- Eu.

"Am... Tah. E.. você brigou com o Garu?" - Gão.

"Por que ?" - Eu. Ele fica vermelho.

"Ah... Por nada, só... queria saber." - Diz ele colocando a mão na cabeça.

"Am, sim. Briguei. O que ele fez não foi justo ." - Eu.

'Você, ficaria com alguém depois disso ?" - Gão.

"O.õ Gão onde você quer chegar?" - Eu.

Ele me agarra e me coloca contra a parede.

"Quer ficar comigo ?" - Gão.


	7. Daniel

**hooooy gentee *-* ... (IN) felizmente voltamos ás aulas... ^^' inferno'**

**Gente esse capítulo é real mesmo, isso me aconteceu ¬¬' ***

**Bem ... Tenho prova amanhã , XD que saco, entãããoo... é.**

**Mesmo assim, vo escreve um capítulo.**

*** Como disse a cagol - Fuck the proova !**

**huasuhashuasuhas,**

**foi engraçado na hora ;'D**

**Estávamos conversando pelo msn ... Falando sobre estudos e taaalz...**

**-IsahRock* diz:**

**. vo termina a fanfic **

**CaroolRandoo diz:**

**.Véspera de prova e a isadora fazendo fanfic**

**.HUASUHASHUSUHSAHUS**

**-IsahRock* diz:**

**.huashuashuashuas**

**. Vo faze o do verdade ou desafio.**

**CaroolRandoo diz:**

**.faaaaaaaaais siiiin**

**.fuck the prova =D **

**Ótimo continuando a história... (eu não acredito que eu tinha escrito continuando assim: quantinuando... God -')**

"Quer ficar comigo ?" - Gão.

Eu fico parada por um segundo olhando para ele. E fecho a cara.

"Me... SOLTA!" - Eu.

Ele continua me segurando.

"Ah, qual é. Vamos marcar esse dia!" - Gão.

"JOÃO LUCAS ME SOLTA AGORA!" - Eu.

Ele me solta.

"por que ?" - Gão.

(ai que vontade de falar um 'live me alooone!')

"Por que eu não gosto de você!" - Eu.  
"Ahhh é claaro. Você gosta daquela biba. O Garu!" - Gão.

"Não se atreva a falar do Garu! Ele é muito mais homem no que você mulek!" - Eu.

"Aé ? O que me diz disto ?" - Ele me agarra novamente, no meio do shopping.

Ele tenta me beijar, eu abaixo a minha cabeça.

"Me sooooooltaaa!" - Eu.

Um menino, mais ou menos da idade do Garu aparece.

"Hey! Tire as mãos dela!"

"Sai daqui !" - Gão.

O menino pega nas costas do Gão e o puxa. Ele me solta.

O Gão é jogado longe. Ele sai correndo em seguida.

"Você está bem ?" - O menino.

"Aii, muito obrigadaa ! Eu estou bem sim ^^'" - Eu.

"Que bom, se você quiser, eu acabo com esse cara !"

"Qual é seu nome ?" - Eu.

"Daniel."

"ah... eu sou Pucca. Mas me chame de PP ^^" - eu.

Ele sorri.

"Bem... Quem é esse menino afinal ? Seu namorado ?" - Daniel.

"Aii, vira essa boca pra lá . Que namoraado ! Ele é só um amigo chato que eu tenho." - Eu.

O menino olha bem pra minha cara.

"Você está com uma mancha no olho esquerdo. Parece que te deram um soco na cara." - Daniel.

"Rá! E DERAM um soco na minha cara. Foi uma briga com umas meninas." - Eu.

"Onde você estuda ?" - Daniel.

"No Colégio São Loo. Bem conhecido como Coleginho." - Eu.

(Lembrem-se, Loo é o nome do irmão mais novo do Mestre Soo.)

"Ah... Eu no Century..." - Daniel.

"Nossa, esses dias uns meninos do Century avançaram em mim." - Eu.

"Meninos... Quantos anos mais ou menos eles tinham ?" - Daniel.

"Ah... Uns 14-15 Por que ? Você conhece eles ?" - Eu.

"Nem sei. É que ouve um boato no colégio, de uns meninos que pegaram uma menina do Coleginho... Só que eles apanharam tanto de um cara lá, que correram." - Daniel.

"Noossa ! Sou eu mesma ! Foi o Garu, meu namorado, que me salvou !" - Eu.

"Nossa! Então..." - Eu o corto.

"Mas por favor... Não conte para eles que você me conhece ok ?" - Eu.

"Por que ?" - Daniel.

"Ah, porque sim." - Eu.


	8. Estúpida agendinha

**Oee, volteei. Minha amiga, a Bruna, foi no show do Restart hoje -.-' KKK Parabens pra ela hushauahuas . _**

**Voltando na história '-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

**_-_-_-_-_))99((**

Horas depois.

"Bem, valeu por tudo Daniel ^^ " - Eu.

"De nada. Eu vou acabar com esse cara !" - Daniel.

"Não... Não precisa não. Ele é idiota assim mesmo." - Eu.

"Mas ele tem que te respeitar ! Pode deixar." - Daniel.  
"Ai ta bom, faz o que você quiser. Eu estou moida. Vou pra casa. Estou te devendo uma heim." - Eu.

Ele ri.

"Não, não precisa." - Daniel.

"Xau então." - Eu.

"Xau." - Daniel.

*Chegando em casa.*

Esbarro com Luiz Fernando.

"Oi ^^" - Luiz F.

"Oii Feer..." - Eu.

Quando vejo o que falei...

"Feer ?" - LF.

"Ah ^^' Luiz Fernando, eu sempre esqueço." - Eu.

"Não... Pode me chamar de 'Feer' se quiser xD , não tem problema." - Ele sorri e eu também.

"Ta... E ai ? Tudo bem ? Apanhou muito aquele dia ? HAHA" - Eu.

"Nossa, foi a maior desgraça aquilo." - LF.

"É... Levei um monte de porrada." - Eu.

Eu sorrio.

"É, tô vendo na sua cara... Mas, você não deu nenhum soco na cara dela ?" - LF.

"Ah... Deu soco, chute. Bem doidos." - Eu.

"É isso mesmo." - LF.

"Ai ai... Até agora eu não vi as infelizes." - Eu.

"É... Amanhã é segunda, dai nóis tiramos mais um fight ! hehe." - LF.

"Haha, nada disso. Nem de brincadeira -' Nossa, levar soco é terrivel." - Eu.

"Ah... Era brincadeira mesmo ^^' Bom, tenho que ir pra casa agora. Xau." - LF.

"É eu também... Xau." - Eu.

Segunda...

Chego na escola, com um certo medo de alguém (gão) me roubar um beijo, de levar tiro (cagol) e... Acontecer alguma coisa de eu ter que ir para a supervisão.

...

Chegando na sala (cheguei atrasada como sempre)

As ex-amigas me olham como se estivessem me matando com o olhar. Eu levanto uma sombrancelha.

O professor de história está fazendo a chamada.

"Pucca." - Prof.

"Eu." - Eu.

De repente a supervisora - July. Bate na porta.

"Professor, desculpa interromper. Mas eu preciso falar com a Pucca, Caroline Rando, Bruna e João Lucas." - July.

Nós todos entre-olhamos.

'Como ela descobriu ?' - Todos pensam.

Nós nos levantamos e vamos para a supervisão.

*na sala da July*

"Gente, alguém pode me explicar o que é isso ?" - July.

Ela pega a estúpida agendinha. Todos nós congelamos.

'Como ela conseguiu isso ?' - Todos pensam.

"O.O Onde estava ?" - Eu.

"Com a Carla." - July.

"Com a Carla ? Como assim ?" - Cagol.

"Pucca, a estúpida agendinha só fica com você !" - Bruna.

Mais uma vez, eu sou a culpada de tudo.

"Mas, eu não faço a mínima idéia de como foi parar nas mãos da Carla !" - Eu.

"Mas eu sei ! Você quer ferrar a gente né ?" - Cagol.

"Aha ! Você acha que eu vou ferrar vocês indo junto também ? Vocês são idiotas ?" - Eu.

"Estúpida agendinha ? Gente, isso é muito grave! Vocês falam mal de professores... de alunos... E o pior de tudo, na aula !" - July.

Todos ficam quietos.

"Vocês vão ter que levar uma advertência por isso." - July.

Ela olha para a minha cara.

"Pucca, o que é isso na sua cara ? Como você fez isso ?" - July.

Depois ela olha para os outras, Bruna e Cagol.

Cagol também está toda machucada.

"Vocês brigaram ?" - July.

"Não." - Eu.

"Sim." - Cagol.

Nós duas dizemos juntas.

"Sim ou não ?" - July.

"NÃO!" - Eu.

"SIM!" - Cagol.

Nós duas começamos a descutir.

"Meninas parem com isso ! Então eram vocês antes de ontem que estavam brigando atrás do colégio ? A irmã me falou." - July.

"É, nós brigamos." - Eu.

"Por que ?" - July.

"Bem... Por que sim, nos desentendemos e brigamos" - Eu.

"Vou ter que anotar isso também na advertência." - July.

"Mas eu não estava na briga." - Gão.

"Mas estava no caderninho." - July.

"-.-' " - Gão.

A Cagol murmura alguma coisa.

"Assinem aqui." - Ela (july) pega um papel de anotações...

Nós todos assinamos.

Ela começa a fazer as advertências. (Obs: Temos que levar ela para a casa para os pais assinarem)

Quando ela termina, fala para nós voltarmos na sala e trazer a advertencia no dia seguinte sem falta.


	9. Família

**Desculpa pela demora ² , tipo, fiquei o dia inteiro vendo vídeos do Felipe Neto e PC Siqueira que fiquei, totalmente, sem inspiração ;'(**

**Ainda estou pra falar a verdade XD**

**, sei lá... tenho que terminar essa história (essa história é do tipo que nunca termina -' {Tipo I belong To you, veey, eu acho aquela história muito idiota XD, não sei como tem pessoas que gostam dela.} ... Anyway, tenho que escrever mais capítulos dessa pro povo não ficar no vácuo, sem saber o que vai acontecer...) minhas amigas vivem pegando no meu pé :**

**- Isah, fez mais fanfic ? - Cagol**

**-Só O amor é sem fronteiras (é sempre essa XD {PS: já terminei ela}) - Eu.**

**-Ah... E a do Verdade Ou Desafio ?- Cagol.**

**-Sem idéias ;P- Eu.**

**- ¬¬' - Cagol.**

**...Começando... **

**_-_-_-_-_- - eu realmente não sei por que eu coloco isso... se o negrito já separa... ¬¬' Whatever.**

Chegando em casa. "Pqp* to ferrada." - Pucca.

*a cena muda para as mesas do restaurante*  
"E aí... ? Mais notícias ruins ?" - Garu.

"Sim -.-' Levei advertência." - Pucca.

"Mas... Nem vieram falar comigo-" - Garu é interrompido.

"Não... Não tem nada a ver com sábado. Você sabe a nossa 'Estúpida agendinha ?' " - Pucca.

"... É aquela agendinha que o colégio deu junto com a matrícula ?" - Garu.

"Sim, mas nós demos o nome de 'Estúpida Agendinha' porquê, só tem conversas toscas no meio da aula..." - Pucca.

"Ta, e a July pegou ?" - Garu.

"A Carla... Eu realmente, não sei como ! Daí ela entregou para a July." - Pucca.

"Nossa... A July devolveu ?" - Garu.

"Não... ;S nem quero pegar de volta..." - Pucca.

"Quem mais que estava no meio dessa confusão ai ?" - Garu.

"O Gão, Cagol, Bruna..." - Pucca.

"Nossa... Ela não ficou sabendo de nada do que aconteceu sábado ?" - Garu.

"Sim ! E ela adicionou mais essa causa na advertência." - Pucca.

"Putz..." - Garu.

Dada chega com as duas tijelas de macarrão.

"E hoje... Aquele professor, o Jhonny, me botou para fora da sala!" - Garu.

"Por que ?" - Pucca.

"Ah... Tipo, ele chegou na sala, eu levantei pra entregar a apostila que eu tava copiando a tarefa lá do Kim. Pensa... O cara se revolto pacas*! Só falto me bater." - Garu.

Pucca começa a rir.

"E o que você fez depois que você ficou pra fora ?" - Pucca.

"Bom... Ele falou para mim ir lá na supervisão... Ah, ele acha que eu sou muito burro né ? Eu fiquei no banheiro, de vez em quando passeava pelo colégio. A sorte que a aula era antes do recreio." - Garu.

Pucca novamente ri.

"Eu já passei por isso. E com esse professor ainda." - Pucca.

"Não, é sério ! Ele não vai com a minha cara !" - Garu.

"XD , 2" - Pucca.

"Faz assim, você deixa a advertência na cama dele e vai dormir. Pode apostar que ele não vai acordar =D" - Garu.

"Você nunca teve problemas com isso não é ?" - Pucca.

"Como assim ?" - Garu.

"Bem, você vive sozinho, ninguém tem que ficar assinando todas as suas advertências." - Pucca.

"Ah... Tipo, eu já levei suspensão, daí isso cobra em outras coisas como - Não ter aula de kung-fu e artes marciais por 2 semanas... Não poder entrar em certos lugares... Esse é o meu castigo." - Garu.

"Que merda." - Pucca.

"Eu prefiro do que levar sermão." - Garu.

"Isso é verdade. Além de uns tapas XD" - Pucca.

"Seu pai te bate ?" - Garu.

"Batia... Faz muito tempo que ele não toca em mim. Uns 2 anos já." - Pucca.

"Que sorte." - Garu.

"Você já quis que seus pais estivessem por perto ?" - Pucca.

"Ah, tem vezes que sim, tem vezes que não. Eu nunca tive a emoção de ter uma família..." - Garu diz meio para baixo.

"=/ Que triste." - Pucca.

"Ah, nem tanto. Para quê ter uma famíla se eu já tenho você ?" - Garu.

O coração de Pucca despara.

"Ai Garu =^^= Assim você me deixa sem jeito !" - Pucca.

";D É eu sei." - Garu.

De noite...

'Vou fazer o que o Garu me falou.' - Pucca pensa.

Ela pega a advertência rapidamente e coloca na cama de seu pai.

'Agora depende da minha sorte.'

Ela corre até seu quarto e fecha a porta e deita na sua cama...

Alguns minutos depois...

Tio Dumplin bate na porta.

"Pucca o que significa iss-" - Ele vê ela dormindo e fecha a porta. Como ele sabe que ela tem problemas de insônia, seria dificil dela dormir depois, ele coloca a advertência dentro da bolsa dela e fecha a porta.

'Yeees ! Garu eu te amo !' - Ela pensa vitoriosamente. 'Nem quero me encontrar com meu pai amanhã de manhã.'


	10. Vamos Recomeçar !

**Ahhhoooow ( . O) Voltei...**

**LoL , recomendo que você lea - Hello - Adoro essa história manolo... Eu me inspiro em histórias assim ^^ Vamos ver se a 'Hello' Vai ganhar de 'Funny Love Forever' ...**

**Funny love ainda está um pouco na frente, mas... A hello, tem algumas coisas muito... acima do T HUSAHUSH, bem, eu gosto realmente de CrackFics... eu realmente não sei pq (# , né gão, só vc me entende)**

**Okay, vamos começar com essa baboseiraa *****

**LoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoL**

De manhã...

O despertador toca, Pucca simplesmente, taca ele no chão. (Ainda não sei como ele ainda está vivo HUASUHSHUS)

"Aff, que saco !" - Pucca.

Ela se levanta e começa a pentear o cabelo. De repente, ela se lembra da advertência.

'FUDEU!' - Ela pensa. 'Eu encaro isso ? Eu vou tomar o café da manhã e dar de cara com o meu Pai, e levar um baita de um sermão ? Decisão difícil. Bem, de qualquer forma, eu vou ter que encontrar com ele .' - Pucca pensa.

Ela se arruma, lentamente... Tipo, como se estivesse enrolando, para o sermão ser menor... Quando ela termina de se arrumar, ela vai até a cozinha comer alguma coisa. MAS ! Lá só estavam - Linguini e Ho.

'SORTE SORTE SORTE !' - Ela pensa alegremente.

'Acho que hoje vai ser um dia bom.'

Ela vai a pé para a escola. No caminho, ela encontra a Bruna.

"Oi Bru." - Pucca.

A Bruna finje que não ouve, mas quando ela vê que ela me deixou em um vácuo extremo, ela vira pra mim e fala -

"O que você quer ?" - Bruna.

"Nossa ! Eu só disse oi, pelo menos estou sendo educada." - Pucca.

"Ta, desculpa. É que sei lá..." - Bruna.

"Bem, eu nem briguei com você para você estar brava comigo. Só briguei com a Cagol." - Pucca.

"E eu não quero tocar nesse assunto." - Bruna.

"É, eu também não." - As duas começam a rir.

"E ae... Como vai você e o Garu ?" - Bruna.

"Ah, vai que vai..." - Pucca.

"Que bom..." - Bruna.

"Ah, mas tipo, eu estou muito triste. Eu tinha poucos amigos, e simplesmente, eles evaporaram da minha vida. Isso é... Horrível." - Pucca.

"Entendo." - Bruna.

"Não, você não entende. Pelo menos eu tenho o Garu, você deve estar pensando... Mas, veey, eu quero ter minhas amigas também, para compartilhar aquelas fofocas, dar aquelas risadas toscas. Você entende ?" - Pucca.

"Hm... Isso é muito tenso." - Bruna.

"Bruna, pára com isso meo ! Não é só por que eu briguei com uma amiga que todos vão ficar com essa cara de bunda para mim. Eu não gosto disso, você não era assim comigo." - Pucca.

"Ah sei lá... Quer saber ? Foda-se. Vamos recomeçar !" - Bruna.

"Ótimo!" - Pucca fala sorrindo.

Depois de muito papo... elas chegam no colégio, já tinham até perdido a 1ª aula.

"Meninas, a agen-" - Carla é interrompida.

"Não antes disso... Como você pegou ?" - Pucca.

"É mesmo, como você conseguiu pegá-la ?" - Bruna.

"O.o, pegar o que ? Do que vocês estão falando ?" - Carla.

"Da estúpida agendinha." - Pucca diz com um olhar mortal.

"Olha, em primeiro lugar... Vocês não podem falar comigo assim, em segundo lugar - eu não sei NADA do que vocês estão falando, e em terceiro lugar - Me dêêm as agendas." - Carla.

"Não! Primeiro queremos saber ! Como você conseguiu pegar a estúpida agendinha ?" - Bruna.

"Eu vou chamar a diretora !" - Carla.

As duas meninas, rapidamente, pegam suas agendas e entregam para Carla.

"Satisfeita ? Você ferrou nós duas !" - Pucca.

"Ah, vocês querem dizer daquela agenda que entregaram junto com as coisas da matrícula ? Bem, lá falava de mim, então..." - Carla.

"Ta, mas você não precisava meter a July nisso, você sabe que ela acaba com o povo !" - Bruna.

"Meninas, entrem no colégio de bico calado, não quero mais papo com vocês." - Carla abre a porta e Bruna e Pucca entram no colégio.

Carla entrega as agendas, e pede para elas esperarem o sinal tocar para começar a 2ª aula.

Elas se sentam no grande banco que tem no pátio.

(Se vocês verem - Amigas Inseparáveis Momentos Inesquecíveis - no youtube , vocês saberão o que eu estou falando ... Vejam o episódio 'Não consigo ver nada - parte 1' ... Vocês podem ter uma noção do que estou falando.)

"Que vaca!" - Bruna.

"E ela não disse como ela pegou." - Pucca.

"Ai que ódio !" - Bruna.

"Hoje, você fez o meu dia Bruna ! Adoro ser sua amiga de novo." - Pucca.

"Eu também ^^" - Bruna.

Na sala de aula.

Cagol olha para Pucca com um olhar monstruoso.

'Droga.' - Pucca pensa.

A professor de matemática entra na sala junto da July.

"Professor, eu vou ver as agendas de alguns alunos agora..." - July.

"Ta bom." - Professor.

Ela vai até a Cagol. Ela ainda está a encarando.

*Recreio*

Bruna chega até Pucca.

"Eu não sei se você vai conseguir voltar a amizade com a Carol." - Bruna.

"Ah... Bom, eu também não quero ser amiga de uma pessoa que me odeia. Amigos perdoam." - Pucca.

"É... A Maria Amanda não brigou com você." - Bruna.

"Mas... Eu posso andar com vocês ? Mesmo com a Cagol ?" - Pucca.

"Lógico !" - Bruna.


	11. Brigas amigáveis

**Voltei amigos(as) =D**

**Estou vendo Simpsons pela twitcam ;D HUASHUShuaUHAHAS**

**Me sigam no twitter - IsahRockera, IsahPucca1010**

**Veei, aqui ta o maior temporal... É 1:19 da madruga... E eu estou muito pouco inspirada. =/**

**OOpa... 1:22 da manhã.**

**;S**

**Aff... **

**Começando agoora.**

**LoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoL**

Ah ótimo, agora a Bruna e a Maria Amanda nem olham para a minha cara.

(obs: Pucca PDV)

'Hm... O Garu está me chamando.'

Garu estava acenando para mim, junto de alguns colegas dele.

Eu me levanto para ir até ele.

"Espera! Onde você está indo ?" - Bruna.

"Vou ir um pouco com o Garu..." - Eu.

"Mas..." - Maria Amanda.

" ? " - Eu.

"Vai logo !" - Cagol.

"Ah cala a boca menina !" - Eu.

"VOCÊ NÃO É NINGUÉM PARA ME MANDAR CALAR A BOCA IDIOTA!" - Cagol se levanta e vem até mim.

"SOU SIM! E POSSO DAR UM JEITO NISSO!" - Eu.

Eu também me levanto e vou até ela.

'pirralha idiota!'

A Bruna entra no meio de nós dois. A Maria Amanda pega no meu braço e me leva para outro lugar. O Garu corre até mim. O Luiz Fernando só olhando de longe.

"TENTA ENTÃO!" - Cagol diz de longe.

Eu tento sair das mãos da Maria Amanda. Mas ela me segura e o Garu também.

"Pucca ! O que deu na sua cabeça ? Está louca ?" - Garu.

"EU QUERO MATAR ESSA MENINA!" - Eu grito.

"TENTA ENTÃO! POR QUE NÃO VEM AQUI , PARA VOCÊ VER O QUE SE CHAMA EMATOMA NA CARA!" - Cagol grita de longe.

A Bruna começa a falar com ela. A July aparece.

"Vocês 5 para a minha sala agora !" - July grita.

*Na sala da July (Novamente)*

"Meninas, eu não sei mais o que fazer com vocês!" - July.

"Mas July, agora é só eu e a Carol." - Eu.

*Sinal batendo*

"É aula do que agora ?" - July.

"Geografia..." - Diz todos juntos, menos o Garu.

"Hm... Então vocês podem voltar para a sala." - Ela diz olhando para a Maria Amanda, Garu e Bruna.

Quando eles saem... A July nos encara.

"Então meninas... O que aconteceu ?" - July.

"Você não vai dar advertência de novo não né ?" - Cagol diz olhando para mim, com uma cara assustadora.

"Amm... Talvez." - July.

Cagol murmura alguma coisa.

"É a Cag-, Carol que me irrita muito July!" - Eu.

"Eu te irrito Pucca ? Oi ? Quem provoco a briga foi você!" - Cagol.

"EU ? Olha só! Você que falou, VAI LOGO! E também a que levantou para a briga (RUM!)" - Eu digo vitoriosamente.

Cagol fica quieta.

"Gente, eu vou dar uma ficha disciplinar para vocês.." - July.

"MAS JULY! Nós nem brigamos direito já vamos levar FICHA DISCIPLINAR ?" - Cagol.

"Quer uma advertência ?" - July.

"Não ¬¬' " - Cagol.

Ela entrega para nós a ficha para nós assinarmos.

"Podem ir para a sala." - July.

Nós entramos na sala, a professora mandou o Gordo ir buscar o mapa da Ásia -.-'

Eu sento na minha carteira, e a Cagol também. A professora vira para mim.

"Onde vocês estavam ?" - Prof. de Geografia.

"Na July." - Nós duas dizemos em uníssono.

A professora faz uma careta.

Final da aula.

"Levaram alguma coisa ?" - Bruna.

"Uma ficha disciplinar." - Eu.

"Hm." - Bruna.

NO OUTRO DIA.

Acordo e começo a me arrumar, quando estou pronta para sair, Garu aparece na porta.

"Vamos nós dois hoje ?" - Garu.

Nós vamos juntos para a escola. Chegando lá, ainda estava um pouco cedo, nós ficamos em frente a escola. Eu vou na vendinha em frente para comprar chiclets. Quando eu volto, nós nos beijamos. Durou pouco até o sinal bater.

"Até o recreio." - Diz Garu beijando o rosto de Pucca.

"Tchau." - Pucca.

NA SALA DE AULA.

Aula de ingles...

Eu me sento na minha carteira, Bruna me sinaliza um oi, eu sorrio para ela. Cagol revira os olhos.

"Gente, hoje nós vamos fazer grupos..." - Professora de Inglês.

Todos começam a planejar com quem vai fazer grupos.

"Mas... Eu vou escolher as duplas." - Professora.

"Ahhhh..." - Todos.

A professora começa a juntar as pessoas. Já dava para se ouvir, 'quer trocar ?'

Alguns minutos depois...

"Pucca, você vai juntar com a Carol." - Professora.

Eu levo um susto.

"O que ?" - Eu.

"Não vai dar certo." - Carol.

Alguns minutos depois...

"Podem começar a fazer." - Professora.

Nós duas, uma olhando para cada lado, de braços cruzados.

"Vocês duas não vão fazer?" - Professora.

Só se ouviu um murmúrio. Alguns alunos começaram a sussurrar.

"_Vai ter briga feia._"

"Faz ai, você é melhor em inglês do que eu." - Cagol diz num tom grave.

"A ta, e só eu vou fazer ?" - Eu.

Nenhuma resposta.

Eu começo a fazer a tarefa.

"Depois eu que sou criança." - Eu.

"Se situa ! Acorda ! Eu não vou fazer nada com você !" - Cagol.

"ÓTIMO ! Então eu garanto a nota INTEIRA para mim, porque não vai pensando que você vai sair GANHANDO sem fazer absolutamente NADA !" - Eu.

"Pois é. O que você sempre faz quando todos estamos em grupo. Você não faz nada. E nós temos que aturar isso." - Cagol.

"Porque querem ! Sempre quando eu vou pedir para fazer alguma coisa vocês não deixam." - Eu.

Ela olha para mim, com uma olhar 'Oque-diabos-você-pensa-que-você-é?'

A professora passa por nós.

"Olha só, ela não está querendo fazer." - Eu.

"Ahh tahh, agora você vai virar fofoqueira ?" - Cagol.

Dou um olhar de 'Cala-essa-boca-se-não-eu-te-mato'

Ela de repente começa a rir.

"Tenho cara de palhaça agora ?" - Eu.

"Sempre teve." - Cagol.

"Só junto de você." - Eu.

"Pode crer." - Cagol.

Eu também começo a rir. De repente, eu caio da cadera.

#MICO MICO MICO

Todos começam a rir, inclusive a Cagol.

"Para de rir merda." - Eu falo pra ela, rindo também.

Eu pego minha cadeira e sento.

"E a July ? Dar uma ficha disciplinar por nada ! Nós nem nos pegamos direito." - Eu.

"É verdade. Qualquer coisinha que nós fazemos tem que ir para a supervisão -'" - Cagol

"O mais massa foi quando eu fui no começo do ano. A Penny - 'ela disse para mim enfiar o dedo no cu e sair rodando !' - A July quase riu, ela se segurou." - Eu.

Cagol começou a rir.

"O que você falou para ela ?" - Cagol.

"Pra Penny ?" - Eu.

"É." - Cagol.

"Para ela enfiar o dedo no cu e sair rodando." - Eu.

Cagol morre de rir.

"Ontem eu estava brigando com o meu vô sobre política. Pensa na situação. Nós dois na maior gritaria, eu morrendo de rir." - Cagol.

"XD" - Eu rindo.

"Ele - eu sei que fulano vai ganhar ! - Eu - Lógico que não ! Você ta maluco ? Quem vai ganhar é o ciclaninho. HUASUHASHUAS" - Cagol.

Nós duas não parávamos de rir.

RECREIO

"Vocês voltaram a ser amigas ?" - Bruna.

"Ah, não sei." - Eu.

"Do jeito que vocês não paravam de rir na aula de inglês." - Maria Amanda.

Cagol chega até nós.

"Estou morrendo de fome. Vocês tem dinheiro ?" - Cagol.

"Neem." - Todas.

Quando eu entro na fila, Garu me pega por trás.

"Que SUSTO !" - Eu grito para ele.

"Hehe." - Garu.

Eu peço o meu pedido e entrego o papelzinho para a outra servente. Ela não pega o papelzinho. Cagol, Bruna e Maria Amanda estavam me esperando no outro lado da barragem.

"Já vou." - Eu digo para elas.

"Pucca, me encontra de baixo da escada." - Diz Garu saindo.

"ok." - Eu.

Eu fico com o pedido e pego o meu lanche. Vou até a Cagol, Bruna e Maria Amanda.

"Gente, eu fiquei com o papelzinho, será que..." - Eu falo levantando as sobrancelhas com um sorriso.

"LOOOL, me dá, vou lá tentar. Vamos Bruna ?" - Cagol.

"Sim." - Bruna.

"Espera, eu vou lá com o Garu, depois eu vejo vocês." - Eu.

"Ok." - Dizem todas.

DEBAIXO DA ESCADA.

"Você está amiga de novo da Carol ?" - Garu.

"Sim." - Eu.

"Que rápido."- Garu.

As três chegam até nós dois.

"Olha só o que eu consegui de graçaa !" - Diz a Cagol com o mesmo lanche que eu.

"AH ! Você conseguiu ? Como que ela caiu ?" - Eu.

"Pois é." - Cagol.

Elas saem rindo.

"O que aconteceu ?" - Garu.

"Eu pedi meu misto quente e a mulher não pegou o papel, daí eu dei para elas. Elas conseguiram pegar de graça." - Pucca diz sorrindo.

"Que mulher retardada ! Não pegou o papel ?" - Diz Garu rindo.

Pucca ri.

Eles acabam de comer seus lanches.

"Quer chiclete ?" - Diz Pucca pegando um de seu bolso.

"Sim." - Garu.

Ela entrega o chiclete para ele. Em seguida eles se beijam.

"Eu te amo, para sempre." - Garu.


	12. Um novo amor

**OOOkkk, ;D**

**Andou acontecendo várias coisas no colégio. Estou muito inspirada. Essa história andou muito parada por algum tempo.**

**Mas agora, ela e Levo Comigo estão indo pra frente.**

No outro dia...

Fiz amizade com a Cagol. Isso é bom. Não gosto de brigar com as minhas amigas.

Chegando na sala de aula...

¬¬' Matemática.

"Então gente ! Semana que vem já tem simulado não tem ?" - Professor.

Tumulto.

"É... Hoje vou fazer alguns exercícios para a prova, vou passar uma folha... bla bla bla... bla bla blaaaa." - Professor.

Eu estava com muito sono. Meu corpo só pedia cama. Acabei pegando no sono.

*minutos depois*

PAAAFT !

"Acooorda menina !" - Bruna bate na minha carteira.

"Que foi, que foi ? O que aconteceu gente ?" - Eu digo pulando da carteira.

Cagol e Bruna começam a rir.

"Nuss veey, você dormiu a aula inteira de matemática." - Cagol.

"É, agora que eu vi. Ontem eu não consegui dormir. Tive um pouco de insônia. Quando eu vi, o despertador já estava tocando ¬¬'" - Eu.

"Agora tem aula de artes ¬¬'" - Bruna.

"Putz. Depois tem mais uma de matemática. Estou morrendo de fome." - Eu.

Recreio.

Eu entro na fila, Garu já estava pedindo. Quando ele sai eu entro, a atendente vai para outro lugar, eu fico esperando. De repente, um menino loiro do 2º ano entra do meu lado.

O-M-G !

O que está acontecendo comigo ? Eu... Estou tremendo ou algo assim ? Por que estou olhando fixamente para ele ? Por que meu coração bate tão forte ? O que é isso ?

"..._menina _ACORDA !" - A atendente me chama várias vezes, só quando o menino sai do meu lado que eu a ouço.

"Oi, desculpa... Eu estava... fora de mim..." - Eu digo olhando para onde ele está indo.

"O que você vai querer ?" - Atendente.

"O de sempre." - Eu digo ainda olhando para o menino.

Quem será que é ele ? Como é o nome dele ? Preciso saber !

A mulher, em seguida, me entrega o papel de pedidos e eu levo para o outro lado da cantina para pegar meu lanche. A Cagol, Bruna e Maria Amanda estavam me esperando do outro lado da barragem como sempre fazem. Do meu lado, estava o Gão. Desde aquele dia, eu nunca mais falei com ele.

"Oi." - Eu.

"Oi." - Ele.

"Eu acho que... eu 'xonei'." - Eu digo rindo.

"Heim ?" - Diz ele com uma cara de ponto de interrogação.

Eu pego meu lanche, mas eu fico com o papel de pedidos outra vez.

"É isso mesmo que você ouviu." - Eu digo sorrindo.

Eu vou até minhas amigas.

"Vamos na escada ?" - Bruna.

NA ESCADA.

Garu estava lá. Acho que me esperando, óbvio. Eu sento do lado dele e encosto minha cabeça em seu ombro. Minha cabeça estava ainda naquele menino lindo. Eu ainda amava muito o Garu, ele sempre em primeiro lugar, claro. Mas... Eu me apaixonei com outro também. O.o O que eu faço agora ?

"Está tudo bem ? Está tão quieta !" - Diz Garu olhando para mim.

Eu levo um susto com a pergunta.

"Ahn... Não... Não... Quer dizer, SIM! Claro que estou bem. Imagine." - Eu digo arrumando meu cabelo.

"Você está estranha PP." - Cagol.

"Muito estranha." - Maria Amanda.

"Eu ? Estranha ? Como assim, estou do mesmo jeito que eu faço todos os dias. Qual é gente !" - Eu.

"É verdade..." - Garu.

"Ah ! Como vocês estão insuportáveis !" - Eu saio meio que correndo e vou até Ching.

"Ela deixou o papel aqui." - Cagol.

Bruna e Cagol entre-olham com um sorriso diabólico. Elas pegam o papel e correm até a cantina.

Só ficam Garu e Maria Amanda.

"Ela está bem estranha hoje." - Maria Amanda.

"É verdade." - Garu.

"CHING !" - Eu a chamo.

"OOoi amiga ! Tudo bem ?" - Ching.

Eu pego nos braços dela.

"Preciso de sua ajuda !" - Eu.

- Minutos depois -

"Pucca ! Você está com o Garu ! E não com um qualquer !" - Ching.

Eu coloca a mão na boca dela.

"Fica quieta ! Não quero que ninguém descubra." - Eu.

"Ta bom. Só tenho que saber quem é." - Ching.

Eu começo a procurá-lo na quadra, até que o vejo. Ele estava junto do Felipe Raone e mais o irmão do Luiz Fernando.

"Ele ! Como é o nome dele ?" - Eu digo com meus olhos fixos nele.

"Amm..." - Ching tenta acompanhar meu olhar. "O Felipe ?" - Ching.

"Nãão ! O do meio !" - Eu.

"Aii meu Deus ! O Léo !" - Ching.

"É ! O mais bonito !" - Eu.

"Pucca, você está maluca ! Se o Garu descobre isso, você e ele..." - Ching diz com um olhar triste.

"Calma Ching. Só quero saber mais do Léo. Ele é lindo. Eu estava na cantina, e de repente, ele aparece do meu lado. Meu coração começou a querer sair de mim, HAHA! Eu comecei a tremer !" - Eu.

"Nossa... Isso é paixão mesmo !" - Ching.

"A última vez que isso aconteceu... Foi... Com o Garu !" - Eu.

"Aham. Vou tentar saber mais dele amiga." - Ching.

"Não conte para ninguém ok ? Nem para a Isah." - Eu.

"Falou PP." - Ching.

"Xau." - Eu.

O SINAL BATE.

Todos começam a subir. Exceto eu. Eu vou até a cantina comprar um docinho. Quando eu chego lá, o Léo aparece do meu lado com seus amigos. Eu quase peço para morrer ali mesmo. Tento disfarçar o máximo. Parecer mais bonita, ser eu mesma, que tudo vai dar certo.

"Tá brava com a gente ?" - Bruna.

"Comigo ?" - Garu.

Aff, por que o Garu tinha que aparecer bem agora ?

Eu não respondo nenhum dos dois. Só meu olhar segue o Léo. Lindo, magnífico Léo.

Perto da sala...

"Pucca, você está me tisorando." - Garu diz pegando no meu braço.

"Ta bom. O que você quer ?" - Eu digo com uma cara de brava.

"O que você tem hoje ? Por que está assim comigo ? Nem quis me dar um beijo." - Diz ele se aproximando.

Eu me afasto.

ALERTA! ALERTA! ALERTA! ALERTA! ALERTA! ALERTA! ALERTA! ALERTA! ALERTA! ALERTA! ALERTA! ALERTA! ALERTA! ALERTA! ALERTA! ALERTA! ALERTA! ALERTA!

EU NUNCA FARIA UMA COISA DESSAS ! ME AFASTAR DELE ? NUNCA !

Ele esbugalha os olhos.

" ? " - Garu.

"Desculpa, tenho que ir. Agora é ciências e... A professora fica esperando na porta." - Eu digo olhando para o chão.

Eu tento fazer o máximo para demonstrar algum amor por ele. Nisso, dou um selinho em seu rosto. Ele fica perpléxo. Sem palavras.

'O que foi isso ?' - Ele pensa.

Droga ! A professora está rindo de nós. Eu passo pela porta, e ela estava esperando.

"Só vocês mesmo." - Profe.

- Estúpida agendinha -

_'PP, oque você tem ? Responde por favor!'_

A Bruna passa a estúpida agendinha para mim. Eu reviro os olhos. Eu penso um pouco, desfarço para a professora não ver, e começo a escrever.

_'eu não sei ! O que eu pareço que eu tenho ? O que eu fiz ?'_

Eu passo para a Bruna. A Cagol estava pedindo a agendinha, a Bruna passa para ela.

_'você simplesmente está ignorando o Garu.'_

A Cagol passa para a Bruna.

_'é, nós vimos o que você fez com ele antes de entrarmos na sala. O que ele fez para você ? Vocês brigaram ?'_

A Bruna passa para mim.

_'Não gente, calma ! Como assim ? Nós não brigamos. E eu não estou ignorando ele. Ele não fez nada, não tem nada a ver com ele.'_

Eu passo desfarçadamente para a Bruna.

_'Sei, aí tem coisa.'_

A Bruna passa para a Cagol.

_'Fala pra gente amiga. Desabafa ! ;D'_

A Cagol passa sorrindo para a Bruna, que passa para mim. Quando eu pego e vejo, eu sorrio.

_'Ta bom, mas não contem para ninguém. Ninguém mesmo, porque eu sei que vocês são fofoqueiras. Não contem nem mesmo para a Maria Amanda Ok ?'_

Eu passo para a Bruna.

_'Ta boom, contar o que meu deus ?'_

A Bruna passa para a Cagol.

_'Aff, fala logo ! -' '_

A Cagol passa para a Bruna que passa para mim.

_'Eu me apaixonei por outro. Eu acho que vocês não o conhecem.'_

Eu passo para a Bruna.

[Nota do autor: Isso tudo realmente aconteceu ! {menos a parte da estúpida agendinha}]

_'O.o OMG ! Queem ?'_

A Bruna passa, com a boca aberta, a estupida agendinha para a Cagol.

"Que foi meu Deus ?" - Sussurra a Cagol.

_'AHHH ! FALA QUEM É AGORA !'_

Elas passam para mim.

_'Conhecem um tal de Léo do 2º ano ?'_

Eu passo para a Bruna.

_'Não sei. Acho que não.'_

A Bruna passa para a Cagol.

_'=O=O=O=O=O=O=O O LÉO ? Loriiinho ?' _

A Cagol passa rindo para a Bruna que passa para mim.

_'SIM ! Ele não é liindoo ?'_

Eu passo para a Bruna.

'_Ahhh, eu sei quem éé. Estuda no segundo ano né ? Ele vive andando com o Felipe Raone. OMG Pucca ! Você está namorando!'_

A Bruna passa para a Cagol.

_'Nossa veey. Eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso com o Garu. Se ele ficar sabendo disso... Nem sei o que ele pode fazer.'_

Elas passam para mim.

'_gente, relaxa. Eu realmente não sei oque aconteceu comigo. Mas eu sei que eu vou pegar uma garrafa e... Muahahahaha ò.ó_ '

Eu passo a agendinha para Bruna, a Cagol vê por cima do ombro de Bruna o que estava escrito. As duas olham para mim com uma cara engraçada. Tipo - o.Õ ô.O

**Entãão ;D , Acho que vocês entenderam õ.O**

**Elas vão jogar... Verdade ou Desafio... De novo... Saco ?**

**Ah, esquece XD**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK galera**

**Se vocês quiserem ver os vídeos meu e da Bruna pode acessar aqui - Acesse youtube . com , e coloque isso na frente de http n sei oq ... youtube. com/ AI VC COLOCA AQUI ! =D watch?v=HjbFEOYpIcA -**

**ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ**

**Vee ai. Talvez daqui um tempo eu coloco no nosso vlog oficial das Fanauanas ;** - Eu e a Bruú.**

**Também tem Amigas Inseparáveis Momentos Inesquecíveis. Mas isso já é outra coisa.**

**;******

**Xaau, até o próximo capítulo =D**


	13. Nota do autor

**Entããããooo gente, eu estava pensando enquanto dormia...**

**-E se eu fizer, ou melhor, gravar ! Os episódios, ou capítulos, de VERDADE OU DESAFIO ?**

**LOOOL ! .**

**Ficaria muito massa.**

**Como eu falei antes, siiim - Todos os personagens dessa história, em exceção de Pucca, Garu e Ching, são verdadeiros.**

**Vou explicar,**

**Minha vida é uma grande caixinha de surpresas. E com ela eu me inspiro muuito.**

**TUDO ! O que acontece na história, já aconteceu comigo. (Quase tudo)**

**Eu sei, há poucas pessoas que leem, porque ela é bem chata para quem não me conhece.**

**A história em que a Pucca está passando, é a minha. Ela sou eu. Só que ela é muito mais bonita e... Sei lá.**

**Eu troquei alguns nomes de algumas pessoas. Porque eu não tinha permissão de colocar o verdadeiro nome nelas.**

**A idéia de verdade ou desafio, veio de um dia que a Bruna falou pra mim que ela tinha perdido o bv num jogo de garrafa.**

**E eu achei a idéia muito legal !**

**ai eu fiz a sequencia da história, 'quer ficar comigo'**

**Tudo o que realmente acontece no meu dia - a - dia -**

**.A sequencia das aulas**

**.Anotação na agenda**

**.A Carla , secretária, me pedindo a agenda quando eu chego atrasada**

**ACONTECIMENTOS -**

**.A Maratona aconteceu.**

**.A ordem dos times e as pessoas dentro deles estavam todas certas**

**.A parte em que a Pucca fica brava pelo Garu estar conversando com outra menina. (Era eu vendo o Luiz Fernando e a Cagol conversando. Mas eu não falei nada para ele)**

**.O Gão me agarrar na parede.**

**.Conversas na estúpida agendinha. (Não aquelas conversas.)**

**.A parte em que a Pucca deixa a advertência em cima da cama de seu pai, aconteceu com a Cagol. Ela tem insônia também.**

**.Eu e a Cagol brigar.**

**.A servente esquecer de pegar os papéizinhos de pedido**

**.Eu me apaixonar pelo Léo**

**.A professora de ciencias ficar esperando na porta**

**.A conversa sobre o Léo na estupida agendinha**

****

**mto mais.**

**Gente, eu não tenho namorado ok ?**

**O Garu é só para dar mais clima na história.**


	14. Acho que nosso jogo foi pro saco'

**Viiu, eu não sei o que está acontecendo... Mas eu sempre escrevo um pouco para esse capítulo e... Simplesmente o arquivo some O.O AAAAHH**

**Isah: Que desculpa imbecil heim ?**

**Eu: Fica quieta na sua ai menina.**

**Isah: **_**Mas é verdade**_** u.u**

**Eu: Gente, já volto... **_**vem aqui sua vaca !**_

**Isah: AHHHHHH .**

***poft***

**Cagol: Que p*****a é essa ? :(**

**Eu: Ela disse que eu sou mentirosa ! :(**

**Cagol indo em direção á Isah. **

**Isah: O.O #OMFG#**

Elas prepararam tudo. Chamaram algumas pessoas...

- Isah, Pucca, Ching, Garu, Cagol, Luiz Fernando, Léo o/, irmão do luiz fernando (João Pedro) e Bruna.

Eles arrumaram um dia de reforço de matemática e foram para o 'banquinho redondo*'

*_banquinho redondo:_

_Um banco que é ondulado, que eu a Bruna e a Cagol constumamos_

_sentar de vez em quando..._

*acabando o reforço*

"Então gente, isso é tudo!" - A professora de reforço, diz junto do sinal batendo no corredor.

Os alunos (poucos), saem... Cagol, Bruna e Pucca começam a arrumar as coisas para o jogo da garrafa.

"Vocês têm garrafa ?" - Bruna.

"Sim, eu tomei uma soda no Elinho e fiquei com a garrafinha." - Pucca.

"Então vamos." - Cagol.

No banquinho redondo...

Os convidados iam chegando aos poucos. Até que então... estavam todos lá.

"Vamos começar logo!" - Cagol.

Luiz Fernando sentou ao seu lado.

PDV da PP

Eu acho que o Luiz Fernando gosta dela... Ou sei lá... De qualquer forma... Nós vamos começar o jogo. Eu pego a garrafa e coloco no meio do círculo em que nós fizemos, Léo estava sentado ao meu lado. Eu estava corando -' Droga !

Cagol roda a garrafa... A garrafa roda e roda...

"Esperem ! Eu lembrei de uma coisa..." - Luiz Fernando diz olhando para o Garu com um olhar demoníaco.

"Fale logo !" - Eu.

A garrafa para.

"Eu desafiei o Garu a cortar o cabelo... E pelo o que eu me lembre... Eu tinha dado uma semana para ele." - Luiz Fernando diz sorrindo.

Garu revira os olhos, e eu também.

Eu olho para Garu, ele olha para mim.

"Garu ?" - Eu.

"Garu !" - Luiz Fernando.

"Garu ?" - Cagol.

"Puccaaaa ." - Garu.

"Luiz Fernando ?" - Léo.

"Isah!" - Isah.

"CALA A BOCA ISADORA !" - Todos dizem.

":B" - Isah.

"ii... Olha ali a biba passando." - Garu.

Todos olham para o Gão correndo.

"Por que ele está correndo ?" - Ching.

Depois passa um menino atrás dele.

"Esperem... Eu conheço ele ! É o Daniel !" - Eu digo me levantando. "E ele disse que ia arrebentar a cara do João Lucas !" - Eu digo apavorada.

"O que ?" - Umas 3 pessoas dizem se levantando.

Todos começam a correr em direção a briga.

A única coisa que eu vejo... é o Daniel dando uma voadora nas costas do João Lucas. Todos ficam boquiabertos. A mãe do Gão aparece. O Daniel vem na nossa direção.

"Nossa ! Que cara bruto !" - Isah.

Daniel chega até nós.

"Oi... é..." - Ele fica pensando e olhando para mim.

"PP ?" - Eu pergunto gritando e com uma cara pavorada.

Quando ele vai começar a falar.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo ? Você bateu mesmo nele ?" - Eu pergunto quase indo em cima de Daniel.

"Sim ! Eu disse que ia fazer. Nunca duvide de mim !" - Daniel.

"Espere ! Desde quando vocês se conhecem ?" - Garu pergunta ficando ao meu lado.

"Quem é você ?" - Pergunta Daniel com cara feia.

"_Já vi que o nosso perfeito 'Verdade ou desafio' foi pro além._" - Murmura Isah.

"Ai Isadora -'" - Diz Ching.

";P" - Isah.

"Um dia eu estava no shopping sozinha... E chegou o João Lucas... E ele me agarrou..." - Garu me interrompe.

"O QUE ?" - Diz ele olhando para onde o Gão estava.

"Deixe eu terminar. O Daniel apareceu e me tirou dos braços daquele animal !" - Eu digo pegando nos braços de Garu.

"_Uiii..._" - Murmura Isah.

Garu dá uma olhada monstruosa para Isah.

"Eu vou arrebentar a cara daquele filho da..." - Garu é interrompido por João Pedro.

"Acho que mãe dele ta vindo aqui..." - Diz João apontando para o lado de Gão.

Todos olham para lá. E ela estava vindo mesmo, jundo de Gão.

"Vou andando, falow." - Diz Daniel subindo em seu skate.

Ele sai correndo em cima de seu skate. A mãe de Gão começa a correr atrás dele... Mas desiste quando estava chegando em nós.

"Quem é esse muleque ?" - Pergunta ela olhando pra gente.

"Sei lá." - Diz Ching.

"É um..." - Isah é interrompida por Ching que tampa a sua boca.

"Desgraçado!" - Diz a mãe de Gão voltando para a sua casa.

Todos entre-olham. Gão dá uma olhada monstruosa para mim.

"Vamos voltar para o jogo gente ?" - Isah.

"Vamos." - Bruna.

Voltando no jogo...

"Em quem parou mesmo ?" - Alguém pergunta.

Garu senta na minha direita, Léo na minha esquerda.

"Vamos rodar de novo." - Eu digo.

"_Bem feito para ele_." - Cagol diz de longe falando com a Bruna.

'-'

O Léo roda a garrafa

Bruna I- Cagol.

"Verdade ou desafio Carol ?" - Pergunta Bruna.

"Am... Desafio." - Cagol.

"Desafio você a... Dar um beijo na bochecha do Luiz Fernando." - Bruna.

Garu começa a rir.

"Cala a boca, idiota." - Luiz Fernando.

"Ai ai... Eu só quero ver a cena." - Diz Garu rindo.

-'

Cagol da um beijinho na bochecha de Luiz Fernando.

":B" - LF olhando para Garu.

Garu com o maior sorriso na cara.

Eu rodo a garrafa novamente.

Ching I- Eu

Eu pisco para Ching.

"Verdade ou desafio PP ?" - Ching

"Am..." - Eu olho para Garu.

Ele sorri para mim.

"Desafio." - Eu digo ainda olhando para ele.

Seu sorriso murcha. Cagol começa a cochichar na orelha de Ching. Ching começa a rir.

Eu olho para baixo.

"_Desculpa..._" - Eu sussurro para ele.

"PP..." - Diz Ching rindo com os olhos fechados.

"Hm ? *-*" - Eu digo muito feliz.

"Eu desafio você a..." - Ching não aguenta e começa a ter um ataque de riso.

"O que vocês estão tramando ?" - Eu pergunto.

"Ahhh deixa que eu falo então ! PP, ela te desafia a ficar com o Léo ! Pronto , falei ! Ugh!" - Cagol.

Garu fica boquiaberto.

"C-Como assim ?" - Diz Garu.

"O.O" - Léo.

Eu fico vermelhinha.

O Luiz Fernando começa a rir.

"Se fudeu... Otário." - Luiz Fernando diz só para o Garu.

Garu estava bufando. Eu olho para ele. Ele vira a cara.

"E ai Léo... Vai aceita isso ?" - João.

Léo encolhe os ombros. LF faz uns gestos para o Léo.

"õ.O" - Eu.

?

"Vai ou não vai ?" - Cagol.

Eu olho para ela, Léo também. Eu olho pro Léo.

.

"Gah..." - Léo murmura.

"O super modelo norueguês ! =D=D=D" - Isah.

Ching revira os olhos.

"Isah, sai daqui! Agooraa!" - Diz Ching empurrando Isah. As duas rindo.

Léo sorri para mim. Nós vamos nos aproximando... Todos olhando...

...

...

...

Até que eu sinto uma coisa...

'Não...Não... Não faça isso...' - Uma voz fala na minha cabeça.

Eu fecho os olhos... Estávamos muito próximos...

Garu olha para mim, eu sinto isso.

"Hey!" - Diz ele me pegando pelos braços. "O que você pensa que está fazendo ?" - Diz Garu quase chorando.

Eu me levanto e saio correndo... Mas.. O que eu estou fazendo ?

...

O.o

Eu sinto uma pessoa atrás de mim, eu começo a correr... Ele também. Nós viramos a esquina, eu tinha certeza que era o Garu.

mas...

Eu me viro... Cagol ?

"Espera ! O que está acontecendo ? Por que você está chorando ?" - Diz ela, quando eu começo a chorar.

"Ai veey... Eu não s-sei mais o que fazer . Se eu continuo com o Garu... Ou se..." - Eu começo a chorar mais ainda.

"O quevocê sente pelo Garu , é muito maior do que você sente pelo Léo, afinal , o seu amor pelo Garu vem de uma vida inteira , e pelo Léo , não faz nem um mês , você conheceu ele agora , mas mesmo assim não estou falando para você continuar com o Garu , faz o que seu coração manda amiga." - Diz ela segundando as minhas mãos.

Eu a abraço.

"Só que... Eu gosto dos doois ! É difícil. Eu amo muito o Garu... E amo muito também o Léo. Só que quando eu olho para o Léo... Ou simplesmente, agora quando eu fui beijar ele... Eu sinto que não é isso que eu quero exatamente..." - Eu digo olhando pros lados.

Ela olha para mim.

"Então amiga, segue o seu coração, olhe para eles, e pense, quem

você realmente ama ? Quem você quer ao seu lado ?" - Diz ela

apontando para a chega mais perto "Quem vai ser o

garoto que você quer mostrar para o seu pai e falar 'é ele que eu

amo' ?" - Cagol.

Eu olho para ela e balanço a cabeça como um sim e sorrio.

"Só você para me ajudar não é ? Sua vaca !" - Digo rindo e abraçando ela.

Ela ri.


	15. Amores esquecidos

**Geente, desculpa pela confusãao aqui.. É que eu postei o capítulo totalmente errado OAKSDPOASKDASOKDP tive que editar ele um monte de vezes... mas de qualquer forma... voltoo ele ai.**

15 dias depois...

Sexta feira...

PDV da PP.

Eu estava realmente muito feliz esse mês. Comecei finalmente a gostar de alguém. Não sei se ele gosta de mim realmente... Mas não rolou nada naquele dia. Todos foram embora, e o jogo foi cancelado. Briguei com o Garu, mas acho que isso é a exceção de eu estar um pouco feliz. Eu não sentia mais o mesmo pelo Garu. Sei lá, parece que o amor morreu sabe ? Isso é terrível. Eu continuo gostando muito muito dele ! É sério. Mas não da mesma forma. E eu sinto que a pessoa certa agora é o Léo e mais ninguém ! Não vejo a hora de marcar outro jogo e ver no que vai dar. Dessa vez não vou convidar o Garu, há ! Pra ele ficar me olhando torto ? Nem morta !

Ta, hoje era um novo dia, estava morta de cansada. Não queria sair da cama de jeito nenhum. Eu me levanto mas minha alma continua na cama entende ? HAHA'

Aff ¬¬' , não quero ir para a escola hoje.

'Mas veja o lado BOM Pucca ! Você vai ver seus amigos e PRINCIPALMENTE o Léo ! *-*' - Meu lado bom diz.

'Mas VEJA o lado RUIM Pucca ! Fique em casa mesmo, no quentinho da sua cama, você vai para a escola perder tempo ! Vai ter que olhar para a cara do Garu outra vez ! Isso é chato ! Eu sei que você não vai conseguir dormir por muito tempo, e quando acordar, pode ir mecher no computador ! Vai por mim !' - Meu lado mal.

Não, acho que vou para a escola... Ver o Léo era o melhor de tudo !

Quando saio pela porta da frente do restaurante, vejo o Garu na porta.

"Pucca." - Garu.

Eu reviro os olhos. O que ele quer comigo AGORA ?

"Hum ?" - Eu.

"Preciso te fazer a última pergunta." - Garu.

Ah tah, ótimo. A 'ultima pergunta'... ' VERSÃO BRASILEIRA... Marshmallow o/'

"Você me ama ainda ? Porque... Eu acho que você não está mais demonstrando isso por mim... Você está muito seca comigo." - Garu.

Seca ? Eu não falo seca, falo fria. Mas tudo bem. Eu não o amava da mesma forma mais, como eu disse antes.

"Seca ? HÁ ! Garu, pelo amor né. As pessoas ENJOAM ! A resposta é não ! Não te amo da mesma forma mais !" - Eu digo caminhando em direção á escola.

"Espere aí ! Ainda não acabei de falar com você." - Garu diz vindo até mim.

ÔÔÔ Cristo ! -'

"Eu te amo tanto... Não sei o que eu disse, fiz... Mas por favor, me fale. O que aconteceu para acabar tudo assim ... Do nada !" - Garu.

Pow, você não sabe mesmo o por quê ?

"Garu... Como eu disse... As pessoas enjoam... Meu amor por você se foi ! Aceite essa realidade." - Eu

"Pessoas enjoam ? Como assim ? Não assim de repente igual a você ! Pessoas que amam de verdade não enjoam !" - Garu.

"Pois é... Mas eu não te amo mais." - Eu novamente começo a caminhar. Estava começando a me atrasar.

10 - 0 pra mim ! o/

"_Mas você mudou a minha vida, fez eu saber o que é amar._" - Garu diz de longe, não disse muito alto. Disse baixo até. Mas eu ouvi.

Nossa ! *-* Que bonitinho ;P Ele realmente é uma gracinha. Mas eu amo outra pessoa.

Chegando no colégio.

Ele sempre ficou atrás de mim, de lá até aqui. Foi um silêncio absoluto. Quando entro no colégio, me deparo com a Bruna e com a Cagol. Eu sorrio. Mas eu ouço um ruido, vindo do 2º ano. Parecia que estava olhando pra mim, e FALANDO de mim.

"_Olha só ! A Namorada do Léo ! HAHAHA_" - Uns dois meninos falaram juntos.

Fiquei morta de raiva, ughh ! .

"Nós fomos falar com o Léo ontem..." - Cagol diz olhando para baixo.

"É e..." - Bruna.

"Ele não quer ficar com você." - Cagol.

Meu coração é cortado um milhão de vezes.

"Mas gente ! O trato era eu beijar ele no jogo da garrafaa !" - Eu falo brava.

Meninas impacientes !

"Mas nós pensávamos que ele queria ficar com você. Mas ele não quer !" - Cagol.

E assim acabou meu amor pelo Léo...

Fim do PDV

Segunda feira...

No Colégio.

Garu vê Pucca...

"Oi..." - Garu diz sorrindo.

Pucca o ignora.

Ele dá um beijinho no rosto dela.

"Estava morrendo de saudades." - Garu.

"Hm..." - Pucca diz olhando para baixo.

Ele dá uma olhada para ela.

"Está tudo bem ?" - Garu.

"Sim eu só... Odeio segunda feira." - Pucca.

Garu sabia que ela estava mentindo.

Cada um foi para uma sala quando o sinal bateu. Pucca da um sorrisinho para Garu. Ele sorri. Ele fica vendo ela subindo as escadas.

Recreio.

"Bruna, qual é o menino mais bonito daqui da escola, pra você ?" - Pucca.

"Não sei =S Nenhum eu acho." - Bruna.

"O Luiz Fernando." - Cagol diz. Quando ela vê o que falou coloca a mão na boca.

"Eu pensava que você gostava do Justin." - Bruna.

"É , eu também." - Pucca.

Cagol ri.

"Haha ! É, mas ele até que é bonitinho." - Cagol.

Pucca vai até a cantina e se encontra com Garu, ele sorri. Ela fica com a cara fechada. Ele vai até ela para dar um beijinho no rosto. Ela desvia a cara. Ele olha para baixo.

"A Pucca judia muito do Garu." - Cagol.

"Eu também estou com muita dó dele." - Bruna.

Sala de aula.

"Gente, já estamos quase no fim do ano, só temos mais 15 dias de aula... E temos que terminar a apostila." - Professora de Artes.

Todos estavam bastante felizes.

PDV de Pucca.

Todos estão curtindo isso, menos eu. Estou numa fase difícil. Acho que vou terminar com o Garu. Mas não é por isso que eu não estou bem, é porque eu acho que eu vou reprovar =S

Fiquei para Geografia, Matemática, Português, História, e mais algumas que eu não me lembro agora. (Autor não se lembra agora.)

Eu estou completamente ferrada. Meu pai quer me matar.

Ta bom, vamos mudar de assunto um pouco nessa cabeça maluca. Estou querendo marcar outro dia para jogarmos verdade ou desafio. Não sei... Estou bastante animada para isso :D

No final da aula...

Garu vem até mim. Aquela praga. Perdi o amor por ele... Toda vez que ele vem me beijar eu sinto nojo. Ele chega até mim e me da um beijo na testa. Aff, odeio menino pegajoso. Ele parece um chiclete comigo. Quanto mais masca, mais enjoa, depois engole sem querer. Eu queria muito dar um tempo com o Garu. Só que eu não consigo, tem algo que realmente me impede. Isso me irrita.

"Garu..." - Eu digo empurrando ele.

"Que foi ?" - Garu.

"Eu ... Eu preciso falar com você agora. Vou pedir para meu pai para ir embora a pé só pra falar com você." - Eu.

"Am... É importante ?" - Garu.

Eu dou um olhar monstruoso para ele.

"É claro !" - Eu.

Ele leva um susto. Eu acho que já era óbvio pra ele. A qualquer minuto isso iria acontecer. Ele sabia.

Meu pai chega e eu vou até ele.

"Pai, vou embora com o Garu hoje. Preciso falar com ele, já estou em casa." - Eu digo colocando a bolsa no banco.

"Ta bom. Vamos estar esperando para o almoço, não demore muito." - Tio Dumpling.

YES !

Eu vou até Garu. Ele estava olhando para mim, com aquele olhar de bebê. Seu olhar dizia tudo. 'Por favor, não faça isso, eu te amo tanto. NÃO NÃO NÃO !'

É Garu, vai acabar tudo.

Só no meio do caminho que eu crio coragem de falar para ele.

"Garu.. Como você já deve ter percebido.., Eu acho que.. Meu amor por você afundou geral." - Eu começo.

"Hm... Prossiga." - Ele diz com a voz trêmula.

"E... Eu quero dar um tempo no nosso relacionamento. Ver se realmente eu te amo... Porque,, eu já não aguento mais você do meu lado toda hora ! Eu era assim com você antes. Mas você se tornou o menino mais pegajoso de TODOS ! GAH ! Eu não gosto disso." - Eu.

"Eu te amo. Por isso vivo colado em você." - Garu.

-'

"Eu sei... Mas é que já está irritando !" - Eu.

Doia a cada palavra.

Uma lágrima saiu de seu olho. Eu o abracei.

"O que aconteceu com você Pucca ? Você mudou..." - Garu.

"O último beijo." - Eu digo empurrando ele até um muro.

Eu não queria fazer isso. Mas eu tinha que fazer. Eu o beijei, com aquela angústia. Alguns instantes...

"Chega.." - Eu digo saindo.

Eu ouço seu choro de longe.


	16. Um susto

**Geeeeente,**

**O que está acontecendo com o fanfiction ?,**

**Ninguém mais posta fanfics . Eu não tenho muito tempo pra falar a verdade, eu tenho uma vida (AAAH VAHH)**

**Oook, vamos começar.**

**Eu sei que o ultimo capitulo foi um saco, e muito pequeno. ;PP**

**Voo tenta caprichar nesse :D**

**E também vou explicar tudo o que aconteceu nessa boa parte da minha vida, que eu ainda estou empacada em 2010 aqui nessa história, e muita coisa anda acontecendo ...**

Dezembro.,

Cagol e Luiz fernando estão namorando desde outubro se não me engano.,

Eu e Garu não nos falamos desde aquele dia.

Eu não sinto nem um pingo de falta dele...

Estou melhor com as minhas amizades.., Passei de ano, o Gão reprovou.

...

Minha amizade com a Bruna melhorou bastante, somos amigas de verdade agora. Ela vem na minha casa todo dia, eu vou na dela vice-versa.

Ela vai viajar... Eu estou mal por isso...

Não tenho ninguém para passar as férias ;/

Só tinha ela para passar o tempo.. De qualquer forma, ela foi.'

1 mês depois...

A Bruna voltou.

Mas agora era a minha vez de ir viajar .

Mas ainda ia demorar 4 dias para eu ir para Terra Roxa. Aproveitamos tudo ao máximo...

Segunda feira...

Estavam eu, a Bruna e um amigo dela em frente a casa dela. Seu amigo se chama Emerson. Estava escurecendo, daqui a pouco eu já teria que ir embora.

Nós todos começamos a conversar... Até que de longe, vejo Garu vindo. Todos ficam em silêncio.

Quando Garu vai chegando mais perto, eu vejo que ele está pálido e chorando.

"Pucca.. Vai lá falar com ele.." - Bruna diz tristemente olhando para mim.

Eu estava bastante assustada. Nunca vi Garu assim. Me levanto e vou até ele.

"Garu!" - Eu.

Ele olha para mim.

"Oi P-Pucca..." - Diz ele soluçando.

"O que aconteceu com você..?" - Eu pergunto colocando as mãos em seu rosto...

"Eu só... Eu só..." - Garu fala olhando para baixo.

Ele fala, fala e fala.. mas não fala nada.

"Calma, vamos sentar ali na calçada.." - Eu digo o levando para a calçada.

"Pucca... Eu ainda te amo, não consigo te esquecer, você não sai dos meus pensamentos... Você é tudo pra mim...!" - Ele diz olhando nos meus olhos.

Eu olho para baixo.

"Por favor, me dê outra chance... De te ter nos braços mais uma vez... Quero sentir seus braços em volta de mim de novo. É tão bom pensar que você já esteve nos meus braços uma vez..." - Garu diz pegando na minha mão...

Estou completamente confusa.. Eu não sei se realmente eu gosto dele. Ando muito descepcionada com todos os meninos ultimamente... Fiquei com um em novembro.. Acabou comigo. Fui querer ficar só pra passar o tempo, e ele é feio. Não sei o que estava na minha cabeça quando eu aceitei ficar com ele...

Olho para Garu.. Ele estava esperando uma resposta.

"Am... Garu... Eu não queria te falar isso mas... Eu acho que não tem mais nenhuma possibilidade de você ficar comigo outra vez. Eu não te quero, não te amo.. Não quero mais nada com você." - Eu digo secamente, a cada palavra doía meu coração cada vez mais.

Ele chorava mais.. Eu o abraço.

"Pare com isso. Você vai me deixar triste também..." - Eu.

Ele fica em silêncio, apenas soluçando.. Ouvia seu coração bater rapidamente, comigo abraçada nele. Eu sentia que ele adorava isso.

"Está melhor ?" - Eu.

Claro que não ele queria um beijo.. Isso sim ele queria, assim ele ficaria melhor.

"Um pouco, com você aqui do meu lado... Você sempre é meu remédio." - Garu diz me puxando mais pra perto dele. sinto um frio na barriga.. Fazia muito tempo que isso não acontece comigo.

Eu começo a sentir um calor... Não estava um clima muito quente para fazer um calor assim. Ele se aproxima de mim, outro frio na barriga, ele beija meu pescoço. É ruim.. Mas é bom sabe ? *-*

Nós começamos a nos beijarmos..

Meu sentimento por ele estava voltando aos poucos... Não sei se é porque ele me conquistou de novo, porque eu achei MUITO bonitinho o fato de ele chorar por mim. XD

Realmente, muito bonitinho. E seu choro era completamente sincero. ;]

"Garu... Você..."

Eu simplesmente não conseguia dizer sequer uma palavra agora.

".. Eu ?" - Garu.

"Você ainda.. quer .. ficar comigo?" - Eu pergunto, no fundo... eu acho que ele não vai querer, não sei por que.

"Não sei... Você acabou comigo Pucca." - Garu.

. Meu Deus. O que eu faço agora ? Ele não me quer mais ?

Lágrimas começam a descer no meu rosto. Garu olha para mim e arregala os olhos.

"Ei!" - Ele diz me abraçando.

"Você não me quer mais!" - Eu digo com uma voz de choro.

"Calma! Eu não disse que não te quero mais. Eu só fiquei muito machucado com tudo isso. Eu te amo tando... E você veio friamente aquele dia, falar que não me amava mais, e que já estava enjoada de mim." - Quanto mais ele falava, mais eu chorava.

O sentimento de culpa tomava meu corpo.

"E-Eu me sinto tão mal por isso Garu. Por favor, me perdoe. Eu estava fora do meu c-controle." - Eu digo gaguejando

Estou me sentindo completamente ridícula agora. Nossa, eu nunca imaginei que eu ia fazer isso.

Ele me abraça mais forte.

"Calma, calma. Não precisa se desculpar. A culpa foi completamente minha... Eu fiz você ficar com nojo de mim. Eu estava muito empolgado. Vou deixar você ficar na sua um pouco. Agora eu sei o que você quer dizer." - Garu.

Meu coração dispara.

"Mas eu fui muito chata com você! Machuquei muito seu coração Garu!" - Eu digo meio alto.

Me pergunto, onde a Bruna e o Emerson estão? Como pode eles ainda não estarem aqui segurando vela ?

"O que você está procurando ?" - Garu me pega olhando onde Bruna e Emerson estavam.

"Ahn... Nada.. é que..." - Eu olho para Garu, e desvio o olhar.

"?" - Garu.

Eu me levanto e vou até onde a Bruna e o Emerson estavam. Mas... Eles não estão mais ali...

Garu chega até mim.

"Pucca! O que você está fazendo ?" - Ele me pergunta.

"Eu..."

O que está acontecendo comigo ? Por que eu estou tão preocupada com o Emerson e a Bruna?

Eu começo a procurar por eles.

Desço a rua até que...

..

..

...

'-'

Bruna e Emerson se beijando...

Bruna

e

Emerson

se

beijando.

.


	17. FINAL

**Genteee desculpa por não avisar nada. Mas a fanfic 'Verdade ou desafio' acabou no capítulo anterior ^^**

**Vou começar outra fanfic que ainda não sei o nome, que vai ser a sequência da fanfic 'Quer ficar comigo' e 'Verdade ou Desafio' ... No meu outro fanfiction - Panic!AtFanfiction.**

**Bjoooos ;** Té ++ povo *-* espero que tenham gostado da fanfic :D**

**Add ai - **


End file.
